Sin's Paradise
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Sin is starting over trying to get away from his demonic nature and brutal past by becoming an average college student but that might not be as easy as it seems when he moves into a boarding house full of beautiful girls. can he keep his demonic urges under control and live a normal life or will his past come back to haunt him in this slice of life harem rated M cause shit happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven, Rose, Kole, and Argent are standing by the doorway to their boarding house watching Ms. Dinah direct the movers bringing in boxes and furniture for the new roommate they were supposed to be getting later that afternoon. The boarding house had 10 bedrooms all together five were already taken by the four girls and the land lord Ms. Dinah with the new roommate that meant six would be taken. "So is it true the new roommates gonna be a guy" Kole who was 18 with pink neck length messy pink hair and sea blue eyes asked Ms. Dinah "Yes technically this boarding house can be co-ed though I admit I never thought a guy would actually move here" the beautiful blonde woman with teal in her late 20s to answered. "Must be because the rents so cheap" stated Rose 21 her silver hair covering her left eye her right was green. "I hope he's cute" Argent 20 sighed her black hair was dyed with bright red she had dark eyes "Sorry I haven't met him yet we've only spoken through email but he seems like a nice guy" Ms. Dinah smiled "I really don't care as long as he doesn't get in the way of my reading" Raven said pushing her violet hair out of her eyes in her usual deadpan voice. Rose sighed "the only thing you care about is books" Raven just shrugged "Your forgetting Malchior she's head over her cutie boyfriend" Kole teased causing Raven to blush. "Don't you think you girls should change before our new roommate gets here" Ms. Dinah said the girl looked down to see they were all pretty much just wearing under wear. 

Later that afternoon all the girls were in the living room they had changed into pj bottoms and tank tops Argents was black, Raven purple, Rose was white, and Kole's was pink Ms. Dinah was the only one actually wearing clothes she had on tight blue jeans with a tight green arrow shirt. They all jumped up when they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside. There was a knock on the door Ms. Dinah went to answer while the girls leaned over the couch to get their first look at the new guy. As Ms. Dinah opened the door they all gasped at the guy standing behind it. He was 5'7 with light Caramel and a great build you could see his muscled upper body being hugged by the tight black Affliction shirt he was wearing; his hair was messy raven black with streaks of crimson running through it, he had soft red eyes that gave a devious yet gentle look because of his long eye lashes, too put it mildly the guy was fucking hot. Ms. Dinah led him to the living room where the girls quickly turned back around on the couch, "Why don't you introduce yourself" Ms. Dinah said as she stepped around the couch in front of the girls. "Sure" the guy walked around the couch giving the girls the full effect of how hot he was as he smiled. "My names Sin it's nice to meet all of you I guess I'm the only guy here when I was looking up places near JCU this place was the cheapest and it sad co-ed I never figured I would be the only guy though" He smiled scratching the back of his head embarrassed. 'Dear lord he's hot' thought Argent looking him up and down he had tattoo's running down both his muscled arms he had on black cargo pants with thick chains hanging from the waist to below the knee on each side and black combat boots and he just look so Damn good even though she usually only went for full blown Goth guys his unique dark style was giving her chills. Kole was blushing furiously as for the first time in her life naughty thoughts towards a guy ran through her mind, Rose was eyeing him in an approving way noting that his body looked well trained and he was her type, raven glanced up from her book then immediately back down muttering her boyfriend's name over and over to keep herself calm.

/Sin's POV/ 'Their all staring at me I hope I didn't say anything weird…is it my clothes maybe I should've taken the chains off my pants…are my lips chapped' Sin thought licking his lips to make sure they were moist. He was so busy thinking he didn't see all the girls quickly blush.

/Rose POV/

I quickly regained my senses after seeing him lick his lips and cursed myself as I was hoping to become a military commander like my father I should always maintain my bearing in any given situation. I stood up walking over to Sin and stretched out my hand, he shook it with a smile as I introduced myself "Rose Wilson I major in Military tactics and logistics I hope to become a commander and lead my own brigade one day just like my father" I said confidently. I was surprised when Sin went to the position of attention and saluted me I saluted back and turned to sit down grinning 'He gets serious brownie points for that' I think as I sit back on the couch next to Argent.

/Argent POV/

I snapped back to my senses as Rose sat back down next to me I jumped up doing my best not to eye bang the guy. "Hello I'm Argent my favorite colors Black I major in plasma energy studies I'm not really sure what I wanna do when I get out of college but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually" I say sticking out my tongue embarrassed a habit I have. "Nice tongue piercing" Sin says shaking my hand "wanna see mine" he asked and I say yes almost instantly he licks out his tongue and I can't help but grin as he has a line of black studs that run from small to medium from the tip of his tongue to the back. It's well known to piercing addicts that the only people who get that down are serious about their oral skills but I keep that naughty thought to myself as I walk back to the couch.

/Kole POV/

I stand up banishing the naughty thoughts from my head I do my best to walk normally but I end up tripping over the rug I fell forwards until Sin rushed forwards and caught me against what I can feel to be an extremely chiseled 6 pack I blush harder as he ask me am I alright I'm only 5'1 so I have to look up at him and before I know it I'm staring into his gorgeous soft red eyes. "Yes I'm okay thanks for catching me I'm a bit clumsy…any way I'm Kole I major in music and want to be a music star one day but I also wouldn't mind being a producer if I got the chance" I admit rather shyly Sin smiles and tells me to make sure I give him tickets when I become a superstar. I know he might be teasing me a bit but I kinda like it I admit to myself as I sit back down.

/Raven POV/

'Guess it's my turn' I sigh closing the book I was reading getting up a walk over to Sin shaking his hand "Rachel Roth but everyone just calls me Raven I major in literature, and wanna be an author one day" I say quickly going to sit back down.

/Sin POV/

I politely greeted each girl and was stunned they were all so beautiful Rose with her confident seriousness, Argent who kinda loss but seems fun, Kole is kiddish but still cute even Raven stunning though I don't think she likes me much oh well at least the other three seem pretty kool. Ms. Dinah reintroduces herself to me as the land lady and offers to show me to my room. She leads me up the stairs and I can't help but stare at her tight round ass in her jeans, after she shows me my room and leaves me to get myself set up I jump on the bed laying back I guess my luck is finally starting to change being a roommate with 4 beautiful girls is awesome and having a sexy landlord is like icing on the cake.

/Dinah's POV/

The whole time Sin was meeting the girls I couldn't take my eyes off him the boy was hot and even though I never had a thing for younger guys unlike some of my friends I feel like that might change with him around. After he's done with the girls I lead him to his room I look back as I walk up to the stairs to see him staring at my ass usually I would call him a little pervert and tell him to knock it off but for some reason I don't I even sway my hips a little more as I walk 'dear lord Helena's rubbing off on me' I sighed to myself at the cradle robbing antics of my friend. Once he's in his room I leave him to get set up he flashes me the cutest grin as I walk away and I feel a slight blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/Normal POV/

As soon as Dinah came back down stairs she was confronted by Kole, Rose, and Argent. "Why didn't you tell us he was so freaking hot I would've worn something sexier if I knew the guy was gonna be anything like that" Argent frowned "I agree though I wasn't fully prepared for the situation at hand it was because I lacked the proper information" Rose added "if I had known he was going to be so cute I would've worn my hello kitty pj's" Kole said though no one understood what point she was trying to make. "Calm down girls like I told you I just met him today I was as shocked as you were to see how…how" "Hot" "Sexy" "Cute" Rose, Argent, and Kole said trying to help Dinah finish her sentence. "How well-mannered he was" Dinah finished as the landlord she couldn't let the girls know that she found Sin attractive too. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy… his names pretty weird though" Raven said still sitting on the couch "Hmm it kinda is" Rose agreed "I think it's hot it sounds so….bad" Argent giggled to herself as naughty thoughts ran through her head. " I like his name it's unique" Kole smiled "I'm just glad to see you girls are happy I was worried you guys might go postal having a guy move in so I guess this worked out well" Dinah sighed checking to make sure they had enough food.

About an hour later all the girls were still in the living room since no one had classes except for Raven who was on a date with Malchior, Argent, Kole, and Rose had all changed into cuter/more exposing clothing. Rose was wearing a black Sports bra and orange and black jogging pants showing off her toned athletic figure, Argent was wearing a black and red checkered skirt with a white blouse, and Kole was wearing her Hello Kitty Pj's

Sin came down the stairs wearing a black tank top and basketball shorts he sat down on the couch opposite the girls as he put on his running shoes. Since he had on a tank top they were able to the his arms were completely covered in tattoos making perfect sleeves his chest also seemed to be covered and even his back looked like it was covered. Argent used her phone to snap a picture while he was looking down grinning perversely, Kole looked over her music magazine peaking at him. Rose walked over to Sin and asked "Going for a run" "Yeah I was planning on going to the gym but I don't know where it's at so I figured I go for a run…but now that I think about it I don't know the area hope I don't get lost…hmm oh well I should be fine" Sin laughed scratching his head. "The gyms not far from here it's about a 20 minute run I can show you if you like…I was planning on going jogging anyway" Rose said sounding happy. "Sure that be great" Sin got up following Rose to the door, once the door closed Argent disappeared to her room, Kole laid down on the couch pouting Sin didn't notice how cute her pj's were. Dinah just sighed things were gonna get more interesting around the house she could tell already 'oh well at least Raven's still sane' she thought.

/Rose POV/

I saw Sin in what looked like workout clothes so I went over and asked about it since he said he was going to go for a jog I asked to show him the way to the gym I didn't mean to sound so happy as I future commander I should always keep my emotions under control. After we walked outside he stretched out a bit, I followed his lead I was always flexible but I figured might as well. I bent over with my legs spread to touch the ground looking between my legs I saw Sin staring at my firm ass like a deer caught in headlights it was a comical yet cute look I teased him for a bit longer before I stood up watching him snap to his senses he blushed a bit damn he's cute when he's embarrassed. I take off running and he easily matches my pace which makes me happy I hate weak guys that I can out preform "So Sin you think you can handle if I go a little faster" I ask half teasing half serious. He looks at me with a grin and says "I can handle whatever you got" 'Oh we'll see about that big boy' I think to myself I don't even know why I said big boy considering I'm taller than him but I push those bad thoughts aside as I run faster pushing my pace Sin follows suite keeping up with me with a grin he says "faster" I go even faster happy that he wants more. We keep up a pretty good pace until we make it to the gym; I take him inside showing him where the weight room is he thanks me by buying me a red sports drink. We sit outside on a bench drinking our sports drinks he asked me a few questions about my interest in the military I answer him seriously unlike most guys who get turned off with a girl who's as serious as I am Sin just seems impressed he nods his head in agreement at most of my points until I start talking about hand to hand combat styles I think grekko roman is the best while he say's white lotus muay thai is better we argue until we finish our drinks. "How about we race back to the house whoever wins is right" I suggest he agrees quickly taking out a quarter he flips it in the air when it lands we both take off full sprint. My long legs give me the advantage they usually let me out run most guys but Sin keeps up with me I can see his muscles ripple was he sprints with all his might we turned the 20 minute jog into a 7 minute sprint we were neck and neck all the way to the front door since it's only wide enough for one person to fit through we turn sideways trying to squeeze through but my foot catches the frame and I crash into Sin we land in a pretty erotic position Sin is flat on his back my hips are straddling his shoulders my pussy is only a few inches away from his face. 'lick it' I mentally scream at him. It wasn't until Argent came down the stairs and perversely snapped a picture that I quickly moved yelling that I was gonna take a shower.

/ Sin's POV/

Rose lands on top of me her pussy is right in my face 'eat that shit' I hear my demonic sex crave side speak out but I ignore it Argent runs down the stairs trying to figure out what that loud noise was she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture I'll have to remember to confront her about that later. Rose quickly jumped off me yelling she was going to go shower I guess I'll take mine once she's out. I stand up with a sigh Argent still has that perverted look on her face I can already tell this girl might be trouble…but then again I like trouble.

/Normal POV/

Sin was leaning against the wall not wanting to sit down since he was sweaty Argent shook her head mumbling "Pervert" but she still gave Sin a perverted look. "Nice tattoos" she said secretly snapping another pic "Thanks I love ink nice to know someone else appreciates it" Sin looked down it his tatted body. "Nice mind if I take a closer look" she asked when he shook his head Argent moved closer almost drooling. "So how many tattoos do you have" she asked "I don't I lost track so maybe close to 40" Sin answered she noticed he didn't have his tongue studs in "So decided to take your studs out" Argent grinned getting closer they were the same height so they were standing almost nose to nose. "You're the type of girl that likes to tease guys aren't you" Sin didn't back away "Guy and girls I swing both ways" Argent grinned "that's pretty hot but you know what rule number one is" Sin let his demonic side out a bit he leaned forward whispering in her ear "don't tease someone who's better at teasing then you are" he nibbled her bottom earlobe a little and walked upstairs to his room. Argent was blushing furiously the guys voice made her knees weak and he even nibbled her ear she had her suspicions he was a bad boy but now she was sure and she couldn't wait to see how bad they could get together now that she thought about it she should text Jinx, and Harley about the new guy they were even bigger perverts than her. No one notice the entire time Kole had been sleeping on the couch.

It was about 5:30 pm when Rose finally got out the shower Sin waited a few minutes before taking his he stripped out of his sweaty clothes after turning the water to a steaming hot temperature he scrubbed his body and washed his hair he took his time since the steaming water felt good. Dinah who'd just gotten back in from grocery shopping asked Rose who was drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen who was in the shower. "Most likely Sin we went on a pretty intense run so I'm sure he was sweaty" Rose answered, "I should make sure he has a towel and knows where the dirty clothes go" Dinah went up stairs to the bathroom as she was about to knock on the door it opened revealing a half-naked Sin still dripping wet his bottom half was wrapped in a black and red checkered towel that he must have brought with him. Dinah bit her bottom lip looking down at him since she was 5'10 his muscled upper body looked so damn good she wanted to lick the water droplets off his naked torso looking lower she swore she saw the outline of his manhood hanging close to his KNEES. "Oh Shit sorry Ms. Dinah I didn't see you there" Sin said almost bumping into her. "Don't worry about it ummm oh yeah I was gonna make sure you knew where the dirty clothes went" Dinah said coming back to her senses she showed him a laundry chute "Thanks Ms. Dinah…so do you wanna ride it" Sin asked looking rather sheepish, Ms. Dinah blushed 'Hell yes' he lustful side said urging her to pounce on the boy "Excuse me" she said half faking anger, "My motorcycle I heard from Rose that you like bikes mines a custom Harley night rod I figure you might like to ride it sometime" Sin said quickly 'how about I ride you right now' Dinah's lustful side spoke up again. "Oh sure whenever I get some free time as long as it's okay with you" Dinah answered. "Okay sounds good let me know whenever your free I'll show you the trick to her" Sin smiled walking into his room, leaving her in the hallway with conflicting urges.

Around 7:30 there was a knock on Sin's door he opened it to see Kole standing there in hello kitty pj's "Cute pjs" he teased she stuck out her tongue "Hey Sin you wanna play a game I have the new COD if you wanna play" she asked nervously "Of course I haven't played COD in a while though so I might need a few warm up matches" Sin was wearing black sweat pants and a plain black tee he followed Kole to her room. She jumped on the bed patting the spot next to her Sin took the hint sitting on the spot, she turned on the flat screen TV mounted on the wall and the system handing him a controller as she pulled out a bag a twizzlers from her night stand, she offered him one as the first match was about to start. Kole turns out is a pretty good gamer and after a couple warm up matches Sin was getting back into his old grove. The helped each other every game running next to each other helping each other with flash bangs and calling out targets they both got mad and yelled when someone was camping though Sin was more vulgar. Hours passed quickly as they enjoyed the game and each other's company Kole started to lean on Sin worried at first he might not like it but he just adjusted his shoulders so she could lean against him more comfortably. When Sin looked at the time seeing it was almost 12 he stood up yawing Kole pouted now that her new favorite pillow was leaving, "Don't be sad shorty I'll play with you again tomorrow" Sin grinned Kole just crossed her arms and pouted a twizzler hanging out her mouth. "Oh come on don't be that way at least give me another twizzler" Sin sighed "Nope this is the last one" Kole said hiding the other three that were left. "Oh well guess it can't be helped then" Sin crouched low in front Kole biting off the other end of her twizzler his lips brushed hers as he bit it off, "Thanks for candy shorty" Sin teased with a wink walking back to his room shutting Kole's door as he left. Kole fell back on her bed her heart beating a thousand times a minute as her face was beat red.


	3. Chapter 3

/Sin POV/

I woke up early the next morning since my first class was at 7am, I showered quickly and brushed my teeth putting on a pair of black jeans a red affliction shirt and my black combat boots. I walked down stairs with my black back pack and found Ms. Dinah in the kitchen making coffee, "Your up early…would you like a cup of coffee" she offered me "Only if you drown it in cream and sugar" I answer. She laughs a little "That's how I like mine as well" she handed me a cup and sipped it "Mmm perfect" I smile at her. Even though she's almost ten years older than me she's still fucking hot she wearing blue yoga pants and a yellow top, her ass looks like it's just begging to be touched. I notice that she rotating her shoulders frowning, "Stiff shoulders" I ask set my empty cup in the sink she nods "here this might help" I walk around to the back of her chair rubbing putting my hands on her shoulders she laughs yelling cold hands. I chuckle and apologize I rub my hands together warming them up and start to massage her shoulder blades the way I had been taught for years. Ms. Dinah moans in delight I can feel her muscles relaxing as I work the tension out. She leans he head back on my waist as I work the muscles by her collar bone. "Wow Sin you're really good at this" Ms. Dinah moaned "lots of practice" I smile at her then looking at the time I see it's 6:30 "Sorry to cut the session short but I gotta get to class" I say grabbing my bag and running out the door.

/Dinah POV/

Sin's massage left my shoulders feeling brand new I wonder what else I can get him to massage 'if this keeps up I'm going to seriously become a cradle robber like Helena' I think to myself miserably.

/Normal POV/

It's 10am and Argent is showing Harley who has dirty blonde hair streaked with red and pink being held up in twin tails she's wearing a pink and black skirt with a black I love bad boys shirt, and Jinx who has purple pink hair she wearing black leggings with a emo hello kitty shirt that says come to the darkside. "You're kidding me that's your new roommate" Harley and Jinx say together, "yeah lucky girl ain't I" Argent bragged her british accent coming out a bit she was wearing a black skirt with red trim and a black shirt that says bite me on it. "The guys a stud" Jinx purred. "Who's a stud" a voice came from behind them making all three girls jump Argent quickly put her phone away as the turned to see Sin standing behind them with a grin. "Well if it isn't Mr. Stud muffin in the flesh" Harley giggled Argent face palmed herself even though she might be a pervert at least she had a filter…most of the time unlike her two friends that just said whatever comes to mind. "So tell me hot stuff what's an innocent girl like me have to do to get in those jeans" Jinx purred. At first Argent thought her friends teasing might be too much for the guy it was for most people even her at some points but without missing a beat Sin grinned deviously. "Argent never told me she had friends that were just as hot as her…to bad your innocent though I prefer bad girls, maybe I should teach you girls a lesson like I taught her" Sin walked over closer putting his hand both Jinx and Harleys shoulders he whispered in their ears before nibbling them both on the their ear lobe before walking away with the most innocent smile. "Nice to meet you girls but I have to get to class maybe Argent can introduce us properly next time" Sin walked off waving goodbye. Argent watched her friend collapse as their knees gave out "Take me" Harley moaned "Fucking tease" cursed Jinx Argent shook her head looks like the trio finally found a plaything they wouldn't break.

Sin was on his break period he was randomly walking around campus after his little encounter with Argent and her friends he realized his control over his demonic self was getting worse good thing for now he could keep it to harmless flirting. As he walked around he passed a small building labeled dojo with a sign out front that said 'martial arts club accepting new members today' memories of his pass surfaced and he was going to just walk by but then he thought about it he shouldn't let his old life get in the way of his new one he loved martial arts and it would be nice just to have fun with it. He walked inside and found just a couple guys practicing. One long haired guy with black hair and deep blue eyes walked over to him "hey I'm Richard you must be interested in joining the club" Richard shook Sin's hand "Yeah I'm Sin anything I have to do to join" he asked putting down his bag "how bout just a light sparring session so we can access your skills" Richard suggested as the other guys came over. "Sure just let me get changed first" Sin pulled some shorts and a tank top out his bag. "The locker rooms in the back" Richard pointed. Sin got changed quickly and came back to find Richard already waiting on the floor they bowed to each other and took up their fight stance Richards was a modern version of a karate stance while Sin's was his Muay Thai stance. Richard made the first move he did a quick round house towards Sin's head, Sin ducked under it going for a forearm smash to Richards stomach, Richard did a low X block taking the full force of the blow on his forearms he rolled backwards going for a dragon tail sweep as Sin went for a flying knee causing him to jump over Richard he landed rolling forward as Richard tried to attack him from behind turning as he hopped to his feet he checked a leg kicked blocking a few quick strikes from Richard Sin had to admit the guy had great technique they traded a few blows Richard earning a round house to Sin's ribs and a few jabs to his chest while Sin earned a forearm smash to Richards chest and a few knees to his stomach when he managed to get him in a quick clinch. After the two boys had worked up a light coat of sweat the called it quits the other guys standing on the side clapped at the good even match. "So did I pass" Sin asked accepting a bottle of water "I'll say you've got some moves never seen anyone go toe to toe with Richard like that…I'm Victor by the way I'm a power boxer" Victor was the big black guy with a shaved head he shook Sin's hand almost crushing it with his monster truck hands. "I'm Wally speed kick master" Wally was the ginger with the slim build, "Names Garfield but everyone calls me Logan since it's less embarrassing I used animal style kung-fu" said the guy with bright green hair and a decent build "Conner I'm an all-around power fighter" Conner was the tall white guy with black hair blue eyes and a muscular build "And you already know me but I practice several different styles and I'm also the captain of the club" Richard stated. "Nice to meet all of you I'm Sin…Muay thai specialist" Sin shook everyone's hands they all quickly exchanged numbers since classes were gonna start soon.

/Rachel POV/

I was sitting in a café on campus during my lunch break with my boyfriend Malchior sipping herbal tea as a read one of my favorite romance novels occasionally I would peak up at him and just admire how handsome he was his silvery white hair framed those amazing ice blue eyes he was like something out of one of my fantasy books. He was just leaning back in his chair enjoying his coffee and staring at me with a grin I loved his attention though the look in his eyes has changed recently what used to be this innocent playfulness had turned lustful at first we were both shy and satisfied with just a goodbye kiss and even though we had been dating a few months I was just getting comfortable with letting him play around at second base, but he had been starting to drop not so subtle hints he wanted to go further… like sex further and I knew I wasn't ready for it and as much as I wanted to please him I wasn't gonna just lay down and give him my virginity before I was ready. I looked out the window and saw my new roommate Sin helping some long haired ginger chick carry some plants he looked across the way and saw me through the window giving me a smile before walking away 'he really does seem like a nice guy' I thought glad we didn't get some perverted guy for a roommate.

/Kole POV/

I was heading back home since all my classes for the day were over, I love being a music major sometimes since it makes college life so easy I was wearing jean shorts with a pink shirt that sad 'love me I'm adorable' on it. As I'm walking to the campus bus stop I see that the convince store is having a sale on twizzlers. Suddenly I think about what Sin did last night and I start to blush I've never really been interested in boys I spent most of my time focusing on music I mean sure I thought a couple were cute and had a few crushes but that as far as it went, Sin on the other hand I don't know besides the fact that he's super-hot he's also fun to play games with, he's nice to lay on and even though he teases me he doesn't treat me like a kid. As my thoughts wonder before I know it I'm buying 15 packs of Twizzlers oh well at least I know Sin will help me eat them. I smile to myself as I get on the bus and head home.

/Normal POV/

Sin's classes were over for the day he walked around campus towards the parking lot where his bike was parked, as he walked through one of the narrow pathways he saw a girl stumbling back and forth trying to carry three different potted rose plants "Here let me help you with those" Sin lifted two out of her arms. She had shoulder length orange hair and bright green eyes wow she was a cutie, "Thanks a lot I'm…" the orange hair girl stopped as she saw Sin 'in love' she thought "Pamela Isley but you can just call me Ivy for short" she finished. "No problem you looked like you could use some help, so where you taking these" Sin asked as he followed her they passed a café where he saw Raven he smiled at her and kept walking. "Just to the greenhouse" She answered "Wow I've never seen roses like these "Sin said looking over the flowers. "Well I would hope not they're a cross breed between species" Ivy said proudly "Awesome they're almost as beautiful as you are" Sin smiled Ivy was glad she was walking in front of him as she blushed deeply. Once they got to the green house which wasn't far Sin gave her his number "Here just in case you need any help sometime" he walked off leaving her to water the plants.

Once he had made it back to the parking lot he found Rose standing next to his bike, "Hey Rose what's up your classes done for the day too" Sin asked walking over to her. "Yeah I have a short day today since I have to work" Rose answered "Oh kool wanna ride back to the house I'm heading there now" Sin pulled out and extra helmet from his bag "that be nice" Rose took the helmet "So where do you work" Sin asked backing out his bike "That's my business" Rose said in a commanding tone. "Fine keep your secrets "Sin frowned starting his Harley, Rose got on behind him as he rev'd the engine a few times "Hold on she's got some power in her" Sin did a burn out before streaking out the parking lot. Rose yelped almost falling off she wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tight, Sin grinned as he took a tight turn and Rose hugged him tighter. It was only a ten minute drive back from campus and after the initial scare Sin had given her Rose relaxed and enjoyed the ride she slyly used her fingers to feel Sin's abs convinced the vibrating from the engine would disguise her movements. When Sin pulled up to the boarding house he cut the engine letting Rose get off before he put the kick stand down. "Thanks for the ride" said walking past him 'damn her ass looks great' Sin thought as she walked in the house he followed her but was stopped in the living room by Dinah. "Sin could you do me a favor and take Argent her lunch she has work today and forgot it this morning when she left for class" Dinah asked him. "Sure thing Ms. Dinah…where doses she work" Sin asked excepting it to be a place like hot topic or spencer's. "She works at a toy store here's the address" Dinah headed him a piece of paper. "Never figured Argent to be the one working at a toy store oh well I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover" Sin scoffed walking out the door with Argent's lunch throwing it in his bag he took off heading for the address. It took about 15 minutes for him to find the place it was a small shop next to a tattoo and piercing parlor 'weird place for a kids toy store they probably don't get much business' Sin thought to himself he walked in the door and a small bell rang Rihanna' was blasting on the speakers and Sin grinned as suddenly everything made sense, whips, paddles, chains, ball gags, and certain types of toys lined the shelves. Sin looked around the corner and saw a familiar pinkish haired girl wearing black leggings hopping he was right he picked up a paddle sneaking up behind her he swung the paddle smacking her on the ass with a nice whack sound. "Okay who's the fucking pervert" Jinx turned yelling around to see Sin giving her a devious smirk, her tone instantly changed "Is that all you got big boy" Jinx purred arching her back sticking her ass out. Sin grinned giving her another hard hit with the paddle Jinx half screamed half moaned "Oh fuck", "Jinx what the hell are you doing you better not be playing with yourself again without me" Harley came around the corner to see Sin holding the paddle and Jinx bent over. "Well hello stud muffin" Harley grinned "Who the hell are you talking about" Argent walked around the corner and froze as she saw Sin and Jinx. "Ready for lunch" Sin grinned with a half innocent shrug, "Come on back to the counter" Argent scowled turning to walk back to the register the was a loud smack and moan "and for fucks sake stop spanking Jinx" she yelled back at him unable to hold back a small smile.

"So are you gonna introduce us" Sin asked as Argent ate her lunch "You've been spanking one of em since you got here and you don't even know er name" Argent scowled rolling her eyes "I can spank you too if you want" Sin leaned closer to Argent making her blush "back off I'm eating here" she managed through a mouthful of food. "Guess I'll introduce myself then… I'm Sin and you two are" Sin asked "Jealous" pouted Harley "Wet" purred Jinx, Argent choked "Knock it off this blowjob with handle bars is Harley Quinnzel but everyone just calls her Harley Quinn" Said Argent pointing at Harley "And this ball of horniess is Jeniffer but everyone calls her Jinx" Argent pointed at Jinx. "That's mistress Jinx to you slave" Jinx teased Argent which earned her another hard spank from Sin, "You keep that up and she's gonna need new panties" Argent laughed finishing her lunch. "Too late" moaned Jinx causing the other three to laugh, "So when am I gonna get a turn" Harley pouted Sin looked at Argent "I'm not gonna get in trouble for using store merchandise without paying am I" Argent grinned at him "I'll give you 50% percent off since I'm pretty sure you got some of Jinx love juices on it". Sin's eye's flared red "Oh really" he licked the side of the paddle he'd been using on Jinx making the three girls gulp lustfully as they all notice he had his line of studs back in "just like candy" he grinned. "I'm in love" Jinx mock fainted "Let me be your mistress" Harley swooned "easy you two hornballs, now your definitely buying it" Argent face palmed herself "Sure how much do I owe you" Sin said taking out his wallet "15 bucks…and a kiss" Argent said adding the last part while blushing. "No Fair" Harley and Jinx complained. Sin grinned putting 15 dollars on the counter as he jumped over it he leaned forward and Argent puckered her lips and closed her eyes but Sin grinned he picked her up putting her on the counter he spread her legs kissing her inner thigh. "Ohh what the hell do you think you're doing" Argent yelled half moaning, "You didn't say where the kiss had to go or what kind of kiss it had to be" Sin mumbled as he French kissed her inner thigh close to her panties. Argent screamed in pleasure as Jinx and Harley bit their lips excited just from watching, Sin gave Argents thigh a playful nibble before standing back up. "Wow" Argent said breathlessly, "Ohhh me next" Harley said jumping up and down. "Sorry but I have to get going" Sin grinned walking to the door flipping his new paddle "Hey Stud muffin how bout one for the road" Harley bent over pulling up her skirt to show him her black lace panties Sin turned smacking both her ass cheeks hard with the paddle making the pale skin turn cherry red Harley moaned loudly before pulling her skirt back down. "Come back anytime Sweetie" Harley purred watching him go.

/Argent POV/

"Well my panties are soaked" Jinx sighed pulling her leggings down and taking off her pink thong, she had a small patch of Pink hair right above her slit I eyed it I always thought it was cute. Jinx caught me and bent over spreading herself "Wanna lick…how bout we finish what your roommate started" she purred. I was tempted after all three of us are bi and we tend to play with each other a lot more than we do with guy most likely because we come as a package deal either all three of us or none of us and so far no guy has been up to the challenge until now Sin might be our golden ticket. "Put your clothes back on we're still on shift" I try to say but Harley comes up behind Jinx sticking two fingers inside her making her moan loudly before she pulled her fingers out licking them "he was right just like candy" Harley sucked her fingers clean before diving back in for seconds this time when she pulled her fingers out she offered them to me unable to hold back my perverted side any longer I quickly sucked her fingers savoring Jinx taste. "Yeah just like candy" I agree as Jinx finally pulls her leggings back up. I watched Harley take off her panties putting them on top of Jinx's I take mine off as well if they weren't soaked enough after Sin's little thigh treatment they were damn near dripping now. "Think we should give these to Stud muffin as a little token of our first meeting" Harley picked up the panties Jinx quickly agrees I shake my head "Just wash them first" was all I managed to say shaking my head, I don't know how I put up with these two sometimes.

**AN: i completely forgot i had this story until i went over my freinds place she has wifi thank god and noticed i had a review for it anyway i had plenty written for maybe another two uploads without having to write anymore though i will be continuing with it since i actually do enjoy writing this one a lot so i'll post whenever i manage to get wifi again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

/Sin POV/

I put away my new paddle in my bag my mind already thinking of ways I can use it, 'Argent and her friends better be careful around me since I was barely able to hold myself back that time' I think to myself as I start my bike all three of them are my type I always liked kinky girls I just wonder if they can handle what I have to offer oh well for now I'll just keep it to harmless flirting and playing around until I get to know them better. I took off back to the boarding house and saw Raven walking with the same guy she was in the café with earlier I'm guessing it's her boyfriend since Rose told me she had one, I only get a quick glance at the guy but he seems oddly familiar for some reason but I left it alone as I drove past. I made it back to the house around 4:00 and was almost tackled by Kole as soon as I walked through the door, "Where have you been" she yelled "Calm down Kole I sent him to go give Argent her lunch since she forgot it" Dinah said coming to my rescue "Come on I've been getting rapped by campers for the last hour" Kole said pulling on my arm "Hold on shorty let me put my bag in my room then I'll come play with you" I said "Just throw it on the couch that's where mine is" Kole said still pulling my arm. Dinah laughed as she watched me helplessly get bossed around by Kole "Fine" I shrugged my bag off throwing it next to hers and followed her up to her room the game was already set up so we jumped right in.

/Dinah POV/

'He's such a good boy' I thought as I watched him helplessly fall victim to Kole, he threw his bag on the couch next to Kole's and something caught my eye but I wanted to wait till he left to check it out. I was laying on one of the three couches five person couches in the living room the TV was on but I had it muted so I could read my magazine. Once I heard Kole's door close I jumped up and went over to his bag the handle of something caught my eye I pulled it out and gasped it was a black paddle with white lettering on one side that read 'NAUGHTY GIRL' on the other side read 'SPANK ME' "Maybe's he's not such a good boy after all" I think I blush as images of him spanking me race through my mind this time I only feel a little guilty about perv'ing on him. I made a mental note to ask Argent about this since I had no doubt he got it from her shop.

/Kole POV/

I was sitting next to Sin playing COD of course we were kicking ass, I pulled out a thing of Twizzlers offering him some he smiled at me taking a few. I really like his smile it the type of smile that just makes me feel all warm and tingly I start to lean on him again and he moves his shoulders just like last time so I can be more comfortable. He smells good like he did yesterday and even though he's really musclely it feels nice to lean against him. I know I've only known him for like two days but I'm pretty sure I have a crush on him which surprises me considering in the pass I've only crushed on the really peppy cute guys and Sin's nothing like that he more toward Argent's or Rose's type with his tattoos, piercings, and muscles. Who knows maybe I'm just going through a sudden bad boy phase oh well Sin's awesome to just hang with so I don't care. After about two hours of playing he gets up stretching saying he was to get his homework done, I pout just like I did yesterday puffing out my cheeks and crossing my arms. He says he'll play with me tomorrow but I still pout he ruffles my hair giving me a smile, as he's about to leave I put a twizzler in my mouth letting it hang out hoping he'll notice since I usually just eat them instantly. He's about to walk out and I pout harder now that I didn't even get what I wanted mad that I bought so many Twizzlers for nothing, but he quickly turns around crouching in front of me he bites my twizzler his lips barely brushing mine as he bites it. He winks at me thanking me for the candy and walks out shutting my door, as soon as it shuts I fall back on the bed blushing as my heartbeats rapidly, yeah I definitely have a crush on him.

/Normal POV/

Sin went downstairs after he left Kole's room to get his bag so he could get his work done so he could take a shower. He picked his bag noticing it was open he looked inside and saw his new paddle was still there he hope Dinah didn't see it since she'd been laying on the couch he didn't want her thinking he was some huge pervert. He zipped the bag up quickly and went back upstairs to his room to get his work done.

Argent came back home at around 7:00 completely worn out she had to put up with Jinx and Harley constantly trying to get it on with either her or each other. She sighed as she walked up stairs to her room she passed Kole's room wondering if she and Sin were playing games again she pushed open the door since Kole never locked it. "Yo what's up Argent" Kole said laying upside on her bed studying lyrics, "Nothing just got off work was just checking to see if you were playing games with Sin" Argent said. "Oh we were earlier but he had to get some work done for school so he's in his room now" Kole answered "Oh okay" Argent shut the door. She walked by Sin's room and thought about knocking but figured he was probably busy with his work so she left him alone she would have plenty of time to mess with him since he lived there, what she really needed was a hot shower and panties.

Raven came in the house about 30 minutes after Argent she had gone to one of Malchior's friend's apartments with him that he was supposed to be looking after while his friend was out of town. At first things had been great they just watched TV and kissed a bit until things had gotten more heated Malchior started to feel her up, at first she didn't mind a little bit of grouping but he started to get a little to feisty when he tried putting his hands down her pants. She left immediately after cursing him a few times, she sighed as she walked up to her room she knew Rose was working and Dinah was out with her friends for the night. She peaked into Kole's room seeing the girl upside down singing the sight made her smile a little, she was guessing Argent was in the shower since she just got off work. Deciding to ask Sin about the girl he was with earlier she went and knocked on his door hearing Disturbed blasting on speakers she knocked louder. Sin opened the door and her jaw dropped he was shirtless and his jeans were unbuttoned barely hanging on to his waist exposing his deep V cut his messy black and crimson was hanging limply by the close to the top of his eyes the soft red orbs stared right into her own violet eyes. "Oh hey Raven what's up sorry was the music to loud" Sin grabbed the remote to his speakers turning the volume down. "No it's fine I just got back from a date I was just wondering who that girl was you were with earlier" she asked doing her best to keep her eyes from wondering. "Jealous" Sin teased Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed "just teasing and you mean Ivy the orange hair girl right" Sin scratched his head "Yeah what were you guys up to" she asked 'why am I even concerned about his personal life' Raven thought feeling embarrassed "nothing really I saw her struggling with some plants and offered to help she seems like a nice girl a little awkward though" Sin said spinning the pen he was holding between his fingers. "That's good I was just making sure you didn't do anything weird since she seemed innocent" Raven said brushing her hair behind her ears. "Just because I look like a bad guy doesn't mean I am I'm actually pretty nice once you get to know me" Sin grinned "I doubt that" Raven rolled her eyes again. "How bout you give me a shot a promise you won't be disappointed" Sin winked "I have a boyfriend" Raven said quickly "I never said a date and I know your dating that silvery haired guy, I just mean as friends you know when you're not busy" Sin flashed puppy eyes that just looked ridiculous given the way he looked. Raven couldn't hold back a small laugh "Fine" she turned and walked to her room leaving him to watch her go.

Argent got out the shower wearing just a towel she saw Raven walking to her room apparently she had been talking to Sin since his door was open. "Yo Sin you trying to take a shower before it gets too late" She called as his door was about to shut, she grinned when he came out into the hallway shirtless his pants damn near falling off. "Only if you join me" Sin walked up to the bathroom door where she was standing, it took all of her will power not to pull him on top of her. "Easy hot stuff " Argent brushed against him as she walked by swaying her hips making sure he couldn't unglue his eyes from her ass, he whistled at her as she shut the door to her room.

After he showered and put on a pair of basketball short and a white beater Sin went back to his room since he was done with his homework was done he pulled out a black and red electric guitar pulling it into the amp he had under his bed he made sure the volume was low enough so he wouldn't bother anyone and started playing around on the cords, he played a few Disturbed songs, and one from bullet for my valentine before rolling over to go to bed. He'd only been sleep for a few minutes when there was a knock on his door, he opened it to find Rose standing outside she was in sweat pants and a sports bra. "Yo" Sin yawned "hey this Friday all of us that live in the boarding are gonna go to a karaoke bar to celebrate getting you as a new roommate just giving you a heads up" Rose turned and left to go to her room. Finally Sin was able to get some rest for class the next day.

**AN: Another chapter tomorrow **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week went by fast Sin practiced with Richard and the others during their lunch breaks, he stopped by Argents work place to tease flirt and mess with her Jinx and Harley, when he got back from classes he would play with Kole for a few hours before doing his homework he always bit off her Twizzler before he left, after he finished his homework he either went to the gym or went for a jog with Rose who enjoyed his competiveness. He showered after working out and either played for a bit or when Dinah asked gave her a shoulder massage it seems whatever she was doing when she disappeared always left her sore.

Friday rolled around and Sin was sitting in the living room in a pair of gray shorts and a gray tee shirt it was about noon and he only had two classes for the day he was passing time by listening to music on his beats, apparently Raven didn't have that many classes either since she was laying on the other couch reading. Rose came around 1:00 cursing loudly "What's up with you" Sin asked taking off his head phones "I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder today when I was doing crossfit it's been killing me ever since" Rose put on a pained face as she tried to roll her right shoulder. "Come here maybe I can help" Sin patted the floor in front of him, "Dinah told me you were good with shoulder massages hell anything will help at this point" Rose was the only one of the tenants that didn't call Dinah Ms. Dinah probably since she was oldest. She sat on the floor in front of Sin resting her back on the couch between his legs, "Take your shirt off" Sin cracked his knuckles Raven raised an eyebrow but Rose took her shirt off with no hesitation once again she was wearing a sports bra under her yellow workout shirt. Sin looked at Rose shoulder quickly figuring out what was wrong he gently squeezed it getting a soft moan of pain from her "Okay Rose I'm gonna count to three this is gonna hurts like a bitch for half a second okay" Sin placed one hand on her shoulder joint and the other on her right arm. "Just get it over with" Rose grunted "Okay 1…2" on two Sin pressed down on her shoulder joint pressing forward while he brought her arm back twisting Rose screamed in pain until half a second later there was popping sound and Rose whimpered as relief spread through her shoulder Raven who had turned to watch sore she saw Sin's eyes glow for a second but when she blinked they were back to normal 'must just have been the lighting' she thought. Sin let her arm go massaging her shoulders for a few minutes as Rose moaned softly laying her head back in his lap, "There you go why don't you see how it feels now" Sin said stretching. Rose stood up rotating her shoulders back and forth a couple of times before she grinned "Wow the pain is completely gone where'd you learn that from" Rose asked putting her shirt back on. "It's just something I learned in the past" Sin shrugged, "Oh really what did you do before you became a college student" Rose asked interested. Sin flinched as memories of his past surfaced quick images of people screaming and the smell of blood and the taste of copper, "Anyway I wonder where Argent and Kole are" the fact that he quickly avoided talking about his past wasn't missed by Rose or Raven but before they got a chance to probe again Argent and Kole walked through the front door along with Dinah carrying armfuls of groceries. Sin quickly hopped up to help, Rose and Raven exchanged weird looks in the week they've known Sin from what they could tell he was a smartass and a tease he always had something witty or playful to say and it was always hard to get a beat on his personality he was smooth and never seemed like he took anything seriously but somehow that smile of his made you feel like you could depend on him and there was just something about his cocky grin that made you smile, therefore it was weird how a simple question had cause a change it was quick only lasting for a second or two but to Rose who been training in military ways her whole life and Raven who was as sharp as a razor it had been obvious. In those few seconds Sin's eyes went cold he had no smile or cocky grin suddenly his entire aura felt dark as if he had become a different person.

"So is everyone ready for tonight" Dinah asked "What's tonight" Raven asked and everyone stared at her "We're all going to the Karaoke bar to celebrate Sin becoming our new roommate" Kole said happily "but I have a date with Malchior tonight" Raven argued "Well you're gonna have to cancel we're all going and we're gonna have a great time besides why don't you spend some time with the people you actually live with Ms. Anti-social" Dinah said firmly "Why don't you just invite him to come with us" Sin said helping to put the groceries away. "Do you mind" Raven asked Dinah "I don't mind as long as everyone here goes" Dinah sighed "if that's the case then I'm inviting Jinx and Harley they love Karaoke" Argent said whipping out her phone "I'm inviting Jade then she's been bugging me about going out" Rose said pulling out her phone too. "Might as well invite the guys from my club I'm sure they'll have some fun" Sin started to pull up numbers on his phone.

/Kole's POV/

I started to get ready to go out around 7:00 we weren't planning on leaving till around 8 but I like to take my time to get ready, since I really wanted to look cute so Sin would notice me especially with all the other girls that were gonna be around. I've kinda been suspicious that Argent kinda has a thing for Sin since he's definitely her, and I don't plan on losing to her or anyone else tonight. Instead of going for the overly sexy look I decide to capitalize on my childish cuteness I put on a tight pair of pink jeans to show of my little butt I still have curves even if they're small and Sin's definitely got a thing for behinds, I have on my pink bra and pantie set and I'm wearing I light blue rainbow dash tee shirt with an oversized head hole so it hangs of my left shoulder showing off my bra strap I put on my white converses and just a little bit of perfume. Now to spend the next 40 minutes admiring myself in the mirror to make sure my outfit is perfect.

/Argent POV/

Time to show myself off I know I make Goth/Punk look sexy so I grab one of my black lacy bra and pantie set along with knee high black socks I put on my black and red checkered skirt with a black blouse that shows off my belly button piercing and my black choker I actually tame my hair so I still have my bangs and the back is help up in a wild wolfish pony tail that I peacock out in all directions, some black eye liner, and mascara is all I need to make my dark eyes pop I finish it off with my red chucks and I'm ready to go I figure the way I look right now should make Sin do a few double takes.

/Rose POV/

I standing in front of the mirror in my orange lace underwear looking over my toned athletic figure, I'm trying to decide what I should wear I mean it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone I really don't care if a certain guy likes the way I look or not it's not like I want him to notice how sexy I look. I decide to go with my black leggings with a short orange shirt dress and a black belt the sits on my hips and black heels. I look at myself in the mirror again examining my outfit from all angles; I made sure that my bangs still covered my left eye satisfied with the way I looked I was ready for the night out.

/Raven POV/

I had called Malchior and he agreed to come after a little convincing sense I knew it hadn't been his game plan to go to a karaoke bar with a bunch of people I need to make sure I at least give him some eye candy. I put on a dark blue shirt dress that hugged my figure along with gray leggings and blue heels I straightened my hair and dolled myself up with a little bit of makeup convinced the way I looked would be enough to make things up to him.

/Dinah POV/

I decided to wear something simple yet sexy a short black club dress that hugged my figure along with black heels I curled the ends of my hair and put on the sexist shade of red lipstick I had. 'Damn I could be a model I wonder if Helena could hook me up with a modeling gig' I wonder to myself, and then again with all her underground connections it's hard to think of anything that woman couldn't do. I turn around in the mirror a few times before I give myself a wink 'I wonder if Sin likes older women'.

/Sin POV/

I decided I was gonna show out tonight since it's my first time out with everyone, Black designer jeans with a black and red studded belt, and a fresh red affliction shirt with a black grim reaper and black lettering that read 'Fear the Reaper' on the back and a cross on the front with lettering that read 'No Salvation' it fits snuggly against my body like I like all my shirts to I replace my usual black combat boots with Jordan's. I also switched out my tongue studs so they alternated between black and red along with some clean black diamond earrings, rubbed a little oil through my hair making it shine I tamed it a bit with a comb but it still looked wild oh well I sprayed on a bit of my polo black cologne figuring I looked fresh enough for the night.

/Normal POV/

All the girls were gathered in the living room at 7:50 waiting on Sin Malchior had showed up a few minutes earlier and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they sat on the couch. The other girls were lounging around in the kitchen giving the couple some space, even though they all agreed that something felt off about Malchior no one could deny that he was very handsome he was wearing a silver button done shirt with white skinny jeans and white converses his silver hair was banged and it framed his ice blue eyes perfectly. All the girls turned as they heard footsteps coming done the stairs Sin paused at the bottom step stunned at how beautiful and sexy all his roommates looked tonight, and they were all equally stunned at how sexy he looked. "Wow you all look amazing, words can't even describe it" Sin said speechlessly, "You're not bad yourself" Argent grinned "you think so" Sin grinned "I like the way you did your hair it looks great on you" Argents blushed at bit and smiled "Rose your even more beautiful than usual" Rose turned so he wouldn't see her blush, "And Ms. Dinah how can I put this elegantly votre encore plus étonnante puis la première rose de s'épanouir après un orage de printemps" Sin said speaking perfect French stunning everyone all the girls. "You speak French" Rose said stunned "just a little" Sin admitted shyly "what about me" Kole said doing a twirl "of course how could I forget how about you ride with me princess as my apology" Sin smiled as grinned widely.

The mood was good until someone cleared their throat loudly, "Raven dear aren't you going to introduce me to your new roommate" Malchior said in an eerily calm voice as he stood up. "Of course Sin this is my boyfriend Malchior, Malchior this is my new roommate Sin" Raven introduced the two who smiled pleasantly at each other the room instantly filled with tension the two of them were like fire an ice Malchior was the perfect gentleman whereas Sin was obviously more of the renegade type. The two of the shook hands with sharp gleams in their eyes "Sin that's a bit of an odd name isn't it" Malchior said his pleasant smile never fading, "I could say the same thing about yours Malchior…if I recall correctly it has mid-evil origins and I think there was even a dragon with the same name interesting" Sin kept his trademark cocky smirk "That's right my name has a long lineage of people with great power" Malchior answered his voice as calm as ever. "I see so maybe some of the dark rituals a found related to your name in history where true after all" Sin let go of Malchior's hand keeping his smirk "Come on how bout we go get this thing started" Sin walked out to his bike starting it Kole following him, Raven rode with Malchior in a white Evo the other girls rode with Dinah in her black escalade. "Kole make sure you hold on tight" Sin waited until he felt her gripping him tightly to take off he followed behind Dinah since she was the only one driving that knew the way. Turns out the bar was about a 25 minute drive away Sin parked next to Dinah while Malchior parked further away. The Karaoke bar was more like cross between a club/ and karaoke place there was a large dance floor with a large raised stage, there was an upstairs V.I.P section, there was a bar on the opposite side of the room with large booths where people could sit relax there were also small back rooms for people to do private karaoke.

"Yo Sin bout time you showed up" Richard ran over to him wearing black skinny jeans and a blue v neck "hey man you and the guys already got a booth" Sin asked bumping forearms. "Yeah we reserved two since you said you had more people coming, these your friends…" Richard paused as he was stunned by the beautiful girls accompanying. "Yeah I'll introduce you once we sit down" Sin lead the girls over to the booth where the guys were sitting introducing them "Okay girls these are the guys from the martial arts club Richard, Victor, Logan, Wally, and Conner" Sin introduced all the guys "Guys these are my roommates Kole, Argent, Rose, Raven, and Ms. Dinah who's the dorm manager" Sin introduced the girls after everyone had shaken hands the girls sat down on the opposite bench from the guys, as they exchanged small talk. "Sin how'd you get to be such a lucky bastard living with all these beautiful girls" Wally said jealously "Dude seriously trade me places you can have my apartment" Logan added. "Ha-ha it kinda just happened and dude I wouldn't trade places if you paid me" Sin grinned making everyone laugh, "Argent" yelled Jinx who'd just arrived with Harley "Hey stud muffin" winked Harley as they walked over to the booth dressed similarly to Argent. "More friends of yours" Richard raised his eyebrow at Sin, "Don't look at me these are Argents friends" Sin said shaking his head. "Everyone this is Jinx and Harley" Argent said making room for her two friends to sit down, "Looks like Jades hear as well" Rose looked at her phone then stood up looking around she waved her hand at a really cute tan skinned Vietnamese girl with long black hair and green eyes that was wearing a short green club dress. "Hey everyone this is Jade" introduced Rose "So which one of you is Sin" Jade asked sitting down next to Rose "That'd be me" Sin grinned Jade looked him up and down a few times "Rose didn't lie when she said you were hot ass fuck" Jade smiled Rose jumped up blushing covering her friends mouth while screaming "I never said that" everyone burst out laughing at her reaction. "How bout a round of shots for everyone" Sin asked standing up "Hell yeah" everyone Agreed Sin went to the bar coming back with three rounds of shots for everyone "Hope you guys like Tequila also their having a show off competition on stage in an hour if anybody wants to sign up" Sin set down the tray in the middle of the table as everyone took a shot glass and lime. "Cheers" toasted Dinah "Cheers" everyone clicked their glasses together taking down their shots "Come on take all three don't be a bunch of little pussys" Harley took down her second with no lime. There was no way anyone was gonna stand for that so the all followed suite Victor and Conner took their last two as one big shot before sucking on their limes. "Damn that's what I'm talking about get some baby" Victor fist bumped Conner, "Alright now it's a party" Cheered Richard slamming his last shot, "I like these guys they know how to drink" Jade finished off hers. "Wow ugh I'm gonna sign up for the show off competition" Kole wobbled up most of the group followed behind her to sign up as well Rachel even got Malchior to sign up. After a few more shots everyone was conversing openly Argent was dancing with Jinx and Harley, Richard and Victor had found some girls from the club to dance with, Wally and Logan were getting their ass kicked in pool by Jade and Rose. Dinah was busy as half the older guys in the club were trying to buy her drinks, Raven and Malchior were just chilling and talking, Kole was dancing on Sin and Conner was at the bar flirting with the bartender.

Before they knew it was time for the show off competition to begin which was pretty much a karaoke competition some of the people that got up were decent, most were too drunk to even remember the lyrics, after about 45 minutes it was finally time for Sin's group to start going up first was Kole who was amazing singing 'Hey I just met you' by who gives a fuck earning her a huge round of applause, next was Harley, Jinx, and Argent who sung "S and M" by Rihanna while grinding against each other making the guys in the club go crazy, after them was Rose and Jade who sang 'Like a boy" by Ciara getting themselves a few guy fans. Once the girls were done Dinah was way too drunk at this point to go up it was the guys turn Victor, Logan, And Wally who were all pretty drunk sung 'in the jungle the lion sleeps tonight' in the most entertaining manner they could falling all over each other but somehow staying mostly on pitch the got a big round of applause just for the amusement factor, Richard was pretty good singing 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by greenday getting himself a pocket full of numbers, Conner was too busy flirting to care about his turn so next was Malchior was getting points just from his looks as he walked on stage you could hear girls yell out "Hey cutie" or "What's your name" he sang 'from yesterday' by 30 seconds to mars perfectly earning him two pockets full of numbers which Raven made him get rid of immediately.

"Well I guess I'm up" Sin got up from the table walking towards the stage, "So I bet he'll sing something from Disturbed he's always playing their songs on his guitar" Argent said "No way it's gotta be something from bullet for my Valentine" Kole "I bet it's something from avenge sevenfold" Rose stepped in. "I put my money on nine inch nails" said Jinx jumping in "Slipknot" threw in Harley, "3 days grace" slurred Dinah, "since we're throwing out bands I'll say mudvayne" Jade sighed. "So what does the winner get" Kole asked "how about winner gets to kiss Sin" Jinx said mischievously, "Fuck it it's just a kiss I'm in" Jade agreed quickly as did all the other girls. Sin got on the stage and got even more Cat calls than Malchior women yelled out 'hey sexy' 'let me get your number' and 'buy me a drink' or 'come back to my place'. Sin took the microphone and all the girls at the table turned to watch him but there jaws dropped when he opened his mouth as the intro to 'love faces' by trey songz started to play. "This one for all the sexy ladies in the club tonight and especially some sexy ladies that have made this night one of the best of my life I just want you to know I think you all are so damn beautiful" Sin voice was deep and smooth it was like he was speaking pure seduction, and when he started to sing it just made every girl melt.

'pulled up in the drop top benz

Hit the horn two times and you walked outside

Dress keep hugging them thighs

And the only thing inside my mind is

I want you

Yes I do and if theres anything anything you suggest I do

Then tell me

Now we all in the crib on my sofa

Girl I'm so glad you came over

I wanna tell you come closer

But I don't know if you feel, like I feel

Tell me girl'

By the time Sin was done with the first verse all the women in the club were screaming, and it only got better as the chorus came

'don't it feel good when I touch on it

Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was with you

Come kiss me, come with me

Down the hall to my bedroom

Tonight we'll be making love faces

Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin

Messin up the bed while you sweating out your perm and

Making love faces, making love faces

My hands rubbing on your skin

Let's go hard don't hold it in'

"Come on ladies if you feel like I feel come to the front of the stage I wanna see how beautiful you are" Sin said seductively as women started to move towards the stage, jumped down onto the dance floor still singing he started picking different women to sing to.

'Girl let me wrap hands around you, hands around you, hands around you

So happy ever since I found you

Just like a kid how found some candy

Let me feel inside your panties

Take em off take em of take em off please

Oh down on my knees oh you're right in front of me

Don't have to pay for my attention

Can you hear me is you listenin

Baby be real with me

I wanna know'

Sin was going all out pulling girls close and singing in their ear feeling their hands up his shirt it was like he was suddenly at his own concert, as he finished the second verse and chorus and moved on to the last verse he got back up on stage to finish.

'The way you bite your lip

Is that your way of tellin me you like it

If I'm the best you ever had in your life

Say mmhmm, and when your eyes roll back in your head

Shakin your legs mmhmm'

Sin finished off the last chorus and gave the mic back to the stunned DJ as the ladies in the club went out of control cheering and whistling, he got a few kisses on the cheek and neck as he walked back through the crowd to the table where the girls were still sitting there speechless. "Sin why didn't you ever tell us you could sing like that" Kole jumped up hugging him "Was it good and I never thought my singing voice fit me so I kept it to myself" Sin sat down with a shy smile. "Dude that was amazing I bet you could get any single chick in the club after that" Logan fist bumped him. "Well you managed to ruin yet another pair of panties" Jinx whispered so only he Argent and Harley heard her, "glad to know I wasn't the only one" Harley grinned "Argent would you handle these two" Sin took another shot "Sorry hot stuff but you ruined mine too" Argent whispered, making Sin smirk.

"Hold on so I guess nobody won" Jade said disappointed "yeah looks like we all lost" sighed Rose "But if we all lost than that means everybody won" hiccupped Dinah. Everyone looked at her confused "I'll take that" Argent grinned the other girls nodded "What are you girls talking about" Sin said confused "See ya later man" Richard got up and the others followed his league "Good luck man" Logan tapped him on the shoulder, "Lucky bastard" Wally punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Dude see ya Monday if you can move" Victor laughed, the guys picked up Conner who had passed out on the bar and drove off. Raven and Malchior had disappeared to who knows where.

**AN: well here's chapter 5 hope everybody has a happy holiday and a very merry ****Christmas**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the weight kinda forgot about this story again since I got a new laptop and forgot to move it over until someone reviewed asking me to update so like the saying goes 'ask and you shall receive' so here you go chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

After a few more shots the rest of the group decided to go back to the boarding house, Jinx, Harley, and Jade were going to stay the night. Rose drove the girls back since Dinah was still too drunk to manage it.

Sin was buzzed but good enough to drive though he made Kole ride with the others since he didn't want to risk her getting hurt if he made a mistake. She pouted about it at first but eventually she gave in. Sin started his bike and followed close behind Rose all the way back to the boarding house. Once he was back the cold air from his drive back helping him to somber up a bit he helped all the girls into the living from where they plopped down in various positions on the couch.

"Sin would you be a dear and help me to my room" Ms. Dinah asked with a small hiccup.

"Sure" Sin got up unaware of the smirking girls behind him as he carried Ms. Dinah to her room. Her room was the only one on the first floor so it didn't take long for him to get her in bed. Once he laid her down she refused to let go her arms around his neck, and he ended up bent over the bed while she tried to wiggle him down with her. "Come on Ms. Dinah you should go to bed" Sin said finally getting her iron claws off him.

"Hmm fine but come here first I have a secret to tell you" Ms. Dinah whined. Sin sighed and brought his head down to listen to what she had to say. Once he got into range Ms. Dinah grabbed the sides of his face and smashed her lips against his letting out a small moan she released him before turning over pulling the covers over her head and passing out with a smile.

Sin stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before he regaining his senses and leaving the room. With a sigh he walked back into the sitting room where all the girls where smirking at him.

"Had a bit of fun did you" Argent smirked.

"Huh" Sin said confused.

"Taking advantage of a drunken women and her I thought so much better of you" Rose crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about I didn't take advantage of anyone" Sin said defensively.

"Oh so you're saying the lipstick on your mouth just magically appeared" Kole said faking tears.

"Wait seriously there is a good explanation for this she kissed me I swear" Sin said quickly.

"I get it so what you're saying is that since she kissed you there was nothing you could do about it" Harley smirked.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" Sin breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed that all the girls were eyeing him like a bunch of hungry lionesses. "Umm why do I feel like I missed something" Sin swallowed hard.

"Don't worry sexy we're gonna take good care of you" Jade winked.

Sin's eyes flared and he smirked if this was how they wanted to play he just had to play the game better than they did but first he had to break them apart there was no way he could handle them all at once.

"Well if that's the case I'm gonna go shower" Sin said making a quick escape before the girls could make a move once in the bathroom he locked the door and turned on the water keeping his ear by the door he heard Kole come upstairs pouting as she closed the door to her room a few minutes later he heard Argent Harley and Jinx go into Argent's room. He smirked as his plan was working perfectly. He quickly showered before rushing over to his room and throwing on a pair of black lose sweatpants not bothering to dry off.

Sin walked over to Kole's room knocking softly. "Come in" Kole said lazily.

Sin opened the door shutting it softly and turning the lock till it clicked. "Sup" he girnned.

/Kole POV/

"OH…..MY…..GOSH SIN IS IN MY ROOM HALF NAKED" I screamed in my head as I sat back on my bed blushing hard. After swallowing hard and shaking my head I realized this was my chance.

"Did you want to play COD or something if you want I can get it set up" I said.

"No Actually I was wondering if you had any Twizzlers left" Sin asked playing innocent.

"Oh well no we ate them all during the week remember" I said.

"Oh that's too bad I just had this huge craving for something sweet" Sin sighed.

"Oh well if that's the case I'm sure I have some candy laying around here somewhere" I said turning to look through my drawer but then I felt a pair of hands on my knees I turned back to see Sin in front of me kneeled down his soft red eyes staring into mine made my heart skip a beat.

"Actually I have something else sweet in mind if that's okay with you" Sin said his voice made my spine tingle and my head swim. I nodded because that was all I could manage to do. I saw Sin smile a bit before he leaned forwards and captured my lips with his. It was like a thousand fireworks went off in my head at once I squealed a bit as he pushed his tongue in my mouth until I finally noticed his taste. It was impossible to describe in words except for it tasted like seduction. I felt my body heat up and I ran my fingers down his chest feeling every muscle under vibrate under my touch.

Sin broke the kiss much too soon and I found myself aching for more I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sin gazing at me his eyes seemed to almost be glowing. Suddenly a wave of sleep washed over me and the last thing I can remember is Sin pulling the covers over me.

/Normal POV/

Well that was one down Sin sighed heading back to his room to grab a black tank top. Luckily Kole was innocent and just showing up shirtless and giving her a little kiss was enough for now. Next on his list was possibly his biggest challenge and that was Argent, Jinx, and Harley. Sin went ahead and knocked on Argents door.

"Well if it isn't Stud Muiffin in the flesh we were just talking about you" Harley smiled.

"I hope it was just good things" Sin smirked.

"Why don't you come in and find out…unless you bite" Harley teased.

"Only if you want me to" Sin teased back.

"Well maybe just a nibble" Harley admitted tilting her head.

Sin smirked before giving her a teasing lick before biting and nibbling on her neck sending a wave of pleasure through her body for a few seconds before pulling away leaving a fresh hickey.

"Mmm how bout another" Harley moaned tilting her head as a second wave of pleasure hit her as Sin gave her a hickey to match the first one on the other side.

"Harley what are you moaning about…oh seriously can you stop seducing my friends" Argent said moving a curtain that blocked the doorway off from the rest of the room.

"What a girl has needs you know" Harley smirked.

"Would you rather I start seducing you" Sin said with a grin

"Oh shut up you hornball and you" Argent said looking at Sin "What are you here for" Argent asked.

"Just wanted to see what you girls are up too…since the night is still young I figured we could chill for a bit" Sin said leaning on the door.

"Sure we're just smoking some hookah so come on in I'm sure we can find some _entertaining _ things to do" Argent smirked letting Harley lead Sin inside of the room making sure to lock her door. She came back into the room and plopped down on her bed while Sin sat down in a black bean bag chair on the floor around the hookah stand the room was pretty much what anyone would except a girl like Argent's to be black walls and furniture light by red Christmas lights and giving off a dark yet sensual vibe.

"What flavor are you girls smoking" Sin asked watching Jinx take a big hit.

"Why don't you try it and find out" Jinx said breathing out a cloud of sweet smelling smoke.

"Sure" Sin said reaching for the hose but Argent snatched it up first.

"Nope I'm next but I guess I could let you have a taste you know how to shotgun right" Argent grinned deviously patting the spot next to her.

"Of course" Sin smirked sitting next to Argent who grinned she straddled his waist before taking a nice size hit she put her lips inches away from Sin's blowing out a steady stream of smoke which he inhaled. Deciding to go ahead and get her prize Argent went ahead and pushed her lips into his, she was pleasantly surprised when he instantly deepened their kiss wrapping his arms around her waist he pushed his tongue into her mouth making her moan and throw her arms around his neck. They kissed until Jinx and Harley clear their throats loudly.

"As hot as that was to watch I want a turn before you two decided to fuck each other's brains out" Jinx said take the Hookah hose.

Argent breathlessly complied sliding off Sin's lap she yelped when she shifted her weight and something poked at her butt. Reaching down as she sat up she realized when Sin groaned at bit she was grabbing his dick through his sweatpants. Argent grinned and winked at him making sure to give him a quick stroke before getting completely off.

"Go ahead and sit on his lap Jinx trust me it's the best seat I've ever had" Argent smirked.

"Oh I planned to I can't let you have all the fun" Jinx quickly took Argents spot and quickly noticed Sin's cock pressing against her thigh with a few not so subtle movements she adjusted it so it was pressing into her lower folds she could feel the impressive size and heat of Sin's member through his sweat pants luckily for her the girls had decided to stay in their club outfits meaning she was sure he could feel her getting wet through her lace panties. Jinx took a large hit of hookah before slamming her lips into Sin's she pushed her tongue into his mouth the sweetness of the smoke combined with his masculine taste made her want to explore every inch of him with her tongue. Unable to hold herself back Jinx started to slowly rock herself back and forth on Sin's rigid pole. Of course that didn't last long as Harley wanted her turn and made Jinx get out so she could get a taste of what Sin had to offer.

"Aww and I was almost there" Jinx pouted getting up leaving a rather damp spot.

"Too bad it's my turn" Harley said taking a hit a she sat down just like Jinx she pressed Sin into her lower folds feeling him throb powerfully between her legs made her purr softly in satisfaction before she firmly pressed her lips against his rocking back and forth as she did so soaking the already damp spot on his pants. Harley moaned loudly as their tongues intertwined and ran her fingers through his messy hair. It lasted a minute or two before Argent pulled her off it was the first time the girls had done this but it was without a doubt the best there was something about Sin that just seemed to set them off like a firework.

"Sorry but I really couldn't pin point a flavor maybe I need another" Sin smirked not even bothering to cover his towering erection.

"Oh I definitely got something you can taste" Jinx grinned.

"Calm down hornball we need to go over some ground rules here" Argent spoke up seriously. Sin nodded ready to listen to what she had to say "Firstly just so you know we don't just make a habit of this with any guy we meet and I we because if you haven't figured it out by now we are a couple yes all three of us are together" Argent said.

"Yeah I figured as much" Sin said.

"As such if you want one of us you have to deal with all of us" Argent said seriously.

"Good because I planned on it being that way I just hope you three could handle it" Sin smirked.

"I think I like him even more now" Jinx laughed.

"Yeah besides he's got the biggest piece of meat I've seen" Harley added.

"Well looks like you're stuck with us now" Argent yawned.

"Lucky me…why don't you girls get some rest" Sin smiled getting up his eyes glowed slightly as he looked into their eyes.

"Aww you're not gonna spend the night with us" Jinx yawned.

"Sorry girls but I have practice tomorrow and I'd hate to show up worn out" Sin sighed.

"Ah that sucks" Harley yawned

"Trust me I know I'll see you three later" Sin said getting up he walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

"Well I should probably change my pants now" Sin said thinking out loud feeling the damp spot on his pants, he went to his room and quickly changed into a pair of black gym shorts before heading down stairs. He found Rose and Jade sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine watching some show he didn't recognize. "What are you ladies up to" Sin asked slipping into the living room.

"Nothing just watching so lame soap opera I'm surprised your still up I thought you had crashed by now" Rose said.

"Nah I was always more of a night person" Sin said sitting down on one of the free couches.

"I see…that's useful information maybe you should come with us next time we decide to hit a late night party it be nice to have a bodyguard while we're out" Jade suggested.

"Thanks but trust me I doubt Rose needs any type of protection I'm sure she could break a bone or two if you rubbed her the wrong way" Sin joked.

"Oh come on Sin I'm nice as long as the guys not a complete jackass I don't have a reason to snap his arms like twigs" Rose smiled.

"Glade I'm not a jackass otherwise I'd never be able to work my arms" Sin grinned. Rose and jade laughed a bit before they glanced at each other and nodded getting up they sat down on either side of Sin with their glasses of wine.

"You know Sin I don't usually go for younger guys but I might just have to make an exception for you…if Rose doesn't mind sharing that is" Jade teased.

"Jade" Rose chocked as she drunk her wine.

"What you can't deny that Sin isn't just the hottest thing you've ever seen…plus that voice of his is enough to just make you wanna melt" Jade said scooting over so she was pressing against Sin. Not wanting to be out done Rose did the same.

"Sin you do have an amazing voice it makes me wonder what other hidden talents you have" Rose smiled.

"Who knows" Sin sighed.

"I think someone has some secrets" Jade said finishing her glass.

"Maybe just a few" Sin chuckled.

"Oh really can I know" Jade said running her hand down his chest.

"Sorry some secrets are meant to stay secrets" Sin frowned.

"That's lame" Jade pouted.

"Oh leave him alone Jade" Rose scolded.

"I was just teasing…every girl likes a guy with a little bit of mystery to them" Jade purred.

"I wish that was the case then I'd have girls coming out of the wood work" Sin laughed.

"Oh so your saying Rose and I aren't enough for you" Jade teased.

"What of course not …I mean ugh…you two are extremely beautiful you could have any guy you wanted bowing down to you in a heartbeat don't you think it be kind of wasted on a guy like me" Sin said with a frown as he thought about his past did he really deserve to be so carefree now.

"What are you talking about Sin you're an amazing guy…your kind, caring, you always lend a hand whenever you can-"

"Not to mention your fucking hot" Jade added.

Rose rolled her eyes before gently turning Sin's chin towards her "You're a great guy Sin" Rose finished by pressing her lips to Sin's at first she just planed it to be a friendly peck but ended up draping her arms over his shoulders and deepening it.

"Umm do I get a chance to make him feel better too" Jade said loudly. Rose broke the kiss blushing she played with her hair making sure it was still covering her eye. Before Sin even had a chance to catch his breath Jade grab him and pulled him into a fiery kiss sticking her tongue in his mouth before he could start thinking straight.

"Okay...okay that's enough of making him feel better" Rose yelled pulling Jade off Sin.

"Oh come on just one more" Jade pouted.

"Sin why don't you head to bed I'll handle this one" Rose said holding onto Jade.

"Sure thing" Sin got up but before he headed upstairs he lifted Rose chin and gave her a quick but deep kiss. "Night" He said with his usual smirk.

"Night" Rose replied breathlessly.

"Oh no fucking fair" Jade cursed.

Sin went back to his room feeling accomplished he locked his door and plopped down on the bed. As amazing as his night had been he couldn't stop memories of his past from flashing in his mind. 'I really need this training session tomorrow' Sin thought as he had the urge to just hit something as hard as he could.

**An: So sorry it was so short the next chapter will probably be longer and I'll try to update more often since I took forever with this chapter, still trying to progress the story and character relationships with moving too fast that way things won't just seem to come out of the blue. Anyway review fav and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So hey I'm back with another chapter and as you will learn this story is about to evolve into something you might not have been expecting but hopefully all it will do is amplify it and keep you on the edge of your…well whatever your sitting on while reading this.**

**Chapter 7**

"So you gonna tell us what happened after you got back with all those cuties" Wally asked Sin as they did a warm up spar.

"Nope" Sin said simply blocking a quick series of kicks from Wally.

"So not cool I thought we were bro's come on man" Wally frowned rolling away from a flipping axe kick.

"We are but some things just aren't meant to be talked about" Sin grinned.

"Ugh so lame" Wally threw more kicks at Sin.

"Besides don't you have a girl" Sin asked blocking the kicks easily.

"What are you talking about" Wally grunted blocking a few light jabs.

"The blonde haired girl from the archery team I always see you flirting with her" Sin said ducking under a jumping spin kick.

"Dude he flirts with everybody" Logan joked.

"You mean Artemis…she won't even give me the time of day every time I try to ask her out she just brushes me off" Wally frowned.

"Have you ever tried asking her seriously" Sin asked catching one of Wally's kicks.

"What do you mean I asked her over a dozen times she should know I'm serious" Wally tried to jump and kick Sin with his free leg but Sin caught it and he ended up landing flat on his back.

"I mean ask her seriously no jokes and or stupid pickup lines" Sin said helping Wally get to his feet.

"Dude no way that would work you gotta make the girl laugh" Logan yelled as he got thrown halfway across the room by Richard.

"Yeah I gotta agree with string bean on this one laughter is the key" Victor said blocking a right hook from Conner.

"Yeah if you can make a girl laugh you she'll fall for you guaranteed" Richard agreed.

"Are you guys serious okay yes laughter is the key to getting a girl to loosen up and relax around you but that's just the first step if you really want her to fall for you, you have to get serious give her compliments notice the little changes and adjustments she dose to see if you will notice, making a girl fall for you isn't one big step, it's a bunch of baby steps and by the time she realizes she's fallen for you, you'll already have a special place in her heart….seriously how have you guys been getting chicks without knowing that" Sin asked confused.

"Good looks" Conner shrugged making the other guys quickly nod in agreement.

"You guys are something else…alright Wally I'll make you a deal if my advice doesn't work I'll buy you boys dinner…if it does work you all admit that I'm the master when it comes to women" Sin offered.

"Deal" Wally quickly agreed.

"Okay everyone hit the showers I've got to see this" Richard smirked.

"Oh yeah free food is the best food" Victor cheered.

Once everyone had showered and changed into regular street clothes they head over to the archery ranged.

"Okay that's her what do I do" Wally asked as Artemis and a group of girls were walking towards them with bows over their shoulders.

"Walk over to her and give her a sincere compliment then ask her out on a date" Sin advised.

"A sincere compliment like what" Wally asked.

"Ask her if she cut her hair shorter and then tell her you like the way it looks because the way it frames her face really brings out her eyes…if she ask if you're serious reassure her and tell her you always thought she had beautiful eyes" Sin advised. Wally nodded and walked over.

"This isn't gonna work" Victor said with his arms crossed.

"Dudes gonna crash and burn" Logan agreed.

/Artemis POV/

I saw Wally and his group of friends walking towards me and my friends. I always thought he was pretty cute but he was a goofball and a flirt and I could never take him seriously. He'd asked me out several times but always in a way where I couldn't tell if he was serious or not so I always brushed him off. I still liked him though he made me laugh I just wish he'd show me a bit of his serious side. I saw him start walking over toward me with his usual grin and I was already expecting his usual flirtatious banter.

"Hey Artemis….did you happen to cut you hair" Wally asked.

Well this was a surprise I hadn't expected him to notice, I had only cut it an inch or so shorter.

"Yeah why" I asked hopping it didn't make me look bad.

"I like it…I mean it looks good on you, the way it frames your face really accents your eyes" Wally said giving her a genuine smile.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I found myself nervously twirling my fingers in my hair. "You really think so" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah I mean I've always thought you had beautiful eyes to be honest" Wally said scratching the back of his next nervously.

I was speechless Wally was actually being serious and Oh my gosh was he blushing.

"Hey so look if you're free this afternoon I was wondering if you'd want to catch a movie and maybe get some ice cream or something, you know nothing to crazy" Wally asked.

I had to force myself not to scream yes I'd never seen this side of Wally before it was shy but serious and even though I liked him as a goofball it was nice to see this side of him. "I like ice cream…and a movie sound great here text me the time you were planning on picking me up" I quickly scribbled down my number on a lose piece of paper and handed it to him. Before realizing I was in a rush to get to my next class. "Sorry I gotta run" I said walking away with a smile on my face.

/regular POV/

The guys stood their arms crossed as Wally walked over to them with a confused look.

"Hey man don't sweat it we can't all be a ladies' man" Richard said placing a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Yeah man it'll be okay" Logan nodded.

"Yeah if she rejected you it's no big deal on the bright side we get a free meal baby" Victor cheered.

"Dudes she didn't reject me she said yes to the date and she gave me her number" Wally said holding up the slip of paper.

Everyone's jaws dropped except for Sin's who was sitting there smirking.

"But how" Conner asked in disbelief.

"I just did exactly what Sin said and she said yes dude your awesome how'd you know what I should say anyway" Wally asked.

"It's a skill I picked up you just have to know how to read a person is all…when she was you walking down the hallway she immediately touched her hair a sign that she'd probably done something to it since you last talked and from the amount of lose strands she had on her shoulder I figured she'd got it cut recently" Sin shrugged.

"Dude what were you before you became a college student a spy or something" Logan asked.

"Nah I wasn't anything like that" Sin laughed.

"Still that's a pretty impressive skill I'll have to look into learning it" Richard said with a hand on his chin.

"Dude do you really need more chicks aren't you dating a model" Logan complained.

"You mean Kori yeah we're going on six months" Richard smiled.

"Like you're one to talk aren't you still dating that Terra chick" Victor teased Logan.

"Yeah she's a real catch isn't she" Logan swooned. "Besides Vic last time I checked you and Karen were still going at it on the regular"

"How'd you know that" Victor asked putting Logan in a friendly headlock.

"I saw her coming out of you apartment when I was coming over for video game night from the way she was walking it wasn't hard to put two and two together" Logan revealed.

"Oh…yeah I guess we're going steady now" Victor admitted letting Logan go.

"Well looks like you all are hitched up guess me and Conner are the only single ones left" Sin sighed.

"Dude I wouldn't exactly call living in house full of beautiful women who have the hots for you being single" Conner complained.

"Seriously there's only so much luck in the world for guys and you must be holding onto all of it right now" Wally complained.

"Who was it again that just got you a date with your dream girl" Sin raised an eyebrow at Wally.

"Yeah you're right thanks again bro" Wally said fist bumping Sin.

"No problem but if we're done with practice I have a couple of errands to run so I'll catch you guys later" Sin said looking at his watch.

"Yo Sin don't forget we have our first fight card tomorrow make sure you get plenty of rest" Richard yelled after him as he took off down the hall.

**Back at the boarding house.**

Dinah woke up with one of the worst hang overs of her life she was usually the one taking care of the girls after they had a long night and she knew she wouldn't be the only one with a bad hangover. She struggled to get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to work on breakfast only to find Rose and Jade eating a plate of waffles bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Rose it's pretty rare for you to cook especially after a night of drinking" Dinah said walking over the already made pot of coffee.

"I didn't cook this I thought you did" Rose said looking up at Dinah.

"I just woke up there was no way I was gonna get up before noon after the way I drank last night" Dinah sighed sitting down at the table holding her head. "Maybe Argent cooked"

"Not after she almost burned the house down last time she tried to cook and her friends are just as bad as she is" Rose sighed.

"Then that just leaves Kole" Jade said.

"Mmmm something smells delicious who cooked breakfast" Kole yawned wiping her eyes as she came down the stair behind trudged the hung over trio of Argent, Harley and Jinx.

"Well looks like it wasn't Kole either" Jade sighed.

"Well it definitely wasn't Casper the friendly ghost so it must've been-"

"SIN COOKED US BREAKFAST" Kole squealed irritatingly loud.

"Please keep your voice down Kole and how do you know that" Dinah asked rubbing her temples.

"He left a note" Kole said pulling a sticky note off the microwave.

"What does it say" Argent asked.

"Good morning to all the beautiful girls of the boarding house I woke up early so I decided to make you all breakfast I figured most of you would have hangovers so I also made a special remedy that always helped me recover from a hangover it's in the pitcher in the fridge one glass should do the trick I'll see you all later when I get home" Kole read off the letter. Argent, Harley, and Jinx rushed over to the fridge and threw it open finding the pitcher of black liquid sitting on the center shelf. Argent grabbed it while Harley grabbed enough cups for everyone. Argent poured everyone a glass, the pitcher had just enough for everyone to have one glass.

"Well down the hatch" Jade said downing her glass.

"Hmmm it kind of taste like blackberries mixed with mango" Rose said trying to identify the unique taste.

"Yeah it taste pretty good" Dinah admitted.

"Oh man my head already feels better" Argent sighed in relief sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah mine to wow that worked fast" Jade cheered.

"Sin could make a fortune if he sold this recipe" Harley said finishing her glass.

"No doubt about it" Jinx agreed.

"I wonder where he learned to make it" Kole said as head and stomach settled almost instantly.

"Who knows he really doesn't like talking about his past" Rose sighed.

"Why not" Jade asked.

"We don't know but it couldn't have been pretty every time we try to bring it up his eyes turn cold and his voice gets edge to it that make me shiver" Dinah admitted.

"Have you tried looking up his school records, family history, or even look to see if he was an arrest record" Jade asked. When no one answered she rolled her eyes. "Rose go get me your laptop". Once Jade had Rose's laptop her fingers were like a blur on the keys everyone gathered around her to see what she was doing.

"So watcha doing" Jinx asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can bring up any of his school records or any records on him at all" Jade said without slowing down. After a few minutes she stopped and everyone waited to see if she found something. "Okay I managed to find a few things but…I really can't make any sense of it" Jade said frustrated.

"What do you mean" Rose asked.

"Well I found some of his school records but….there are like 20 of them from school all over the world and not only that some of them are really exclusive world class schools" Jade said looking over the list.

"You mean like the school millionaires send their kids to" Harley asked.

"I'm talking about the schools billionaires send their kids to" Jade said making them all glance at each other nervously.

"So what you're saying is Sin is the heir to some kind of massive fortune" Rose asked.

"I don't know but some of these aren't just elementary middle or high schools their colleges on here to but the dates just don't add up" Jade said scrolling through some of the colleges. "Like if this date was correct that would mean Sin got a master's degree in botany when he was 14" Jade gasped.

"That can't be right….although does anyone know exactly how smart Sin is" Rose asked. Everyone shook their heads "Thought so" Rose sighed.

"Now that I think about it Sin isn't even looking for a job so how was he expecting to pay rent" Argent asked.

"Well he already paid for the entire year" Dinah admitted.

"When did he pay you" Kole asked.

"The first night he got here" Dinah answered.

"So you're telling me he just came down here and gave you 10 grand and that didn't make you wonder anything" Rose shook her head.

"Well he gave me 12 grand said the other 2 was for anything I might need so no I didn't exactly ask any questions" Dinah scowled.

"So he just shows up like some sexy bad boy god and hands you a stack of money and you just let him stay here he could've been some crazy rapping psychopath for all you knew" Argent threw he hands in the air.

"It's not rape if you like it" Jinx said in a sing song manner.

"Shut up yah hornball" Argent rolled her eyes.

"So according to these records Sin could be a genies and a heir to a massive fortune" Dinah said as her head as starting to hurt again.

"Yeah that's what they seem to be pointing to" Jade said closing the laptop.

"But why would he be here I get it JCU is one of the best colleges in the country but it doesn't even break the top 10 some of schools on that list were in the top five in the world" Rose sighed.

"Who knows maybe we should just ask him" Argent suggested.

"Yeah that seems like the easiest solution" Kole agreed.

"Anyway we'll ask him when he gets back until then let's eat I'm starving" Dinah said going back over to the table.

**To where Sin is.**

Sin cracked his neck as he left an alley way leaving three unconscious men lying against a dumpster. They'd made the mistake of trying to rob him when he passed by one of them even had the balls to pull a knife on him but a broken arms ended that threat in a heartbeat. Sin kept walking around whistling an easy tune in one of the worst neighborhoods in jump city. He kept walking until he came to an abandoned parking garage, he ducked through a hole in the fence and quickly made his way into the old structure he came to an open elevator shaft and jumped down it. He fell straight down about two stories before landing on a pile of mattresses. After straightening out his clothes he walked out of the elevator shaft like it was nothing and walked down the pitch black hallway until he came out into the underground garage.

"You wanted to see me" Sin said into the darkness. A Single light turned on with woman standing under it in a tight black dress with one polished black heel up on a metal suitcase.

"I have a job for you" The woman said tapping her heel on the briefcase.

"I thought I was on vacation and the mattresses were a nice touch made the landing a lot softer" Sin sighed.

"My father sends his apologies but this particular job must be completed by you there is no one else with the required skill set and please you would've been fine without them" The woman smiled.

"What about you I'm sure you could complete it no problem" Sin asked.

"I've already been assigned another task…though mine is not nearly as exciting as yours" The woman huffed.

"Does part of that excitement you mention include the two dozen men you have hiding in the shadows" Sin asked.

"I see you are as sharp as ever, I was afraid you had gotten soft living with all those beautiful girls" The woman smirked.

"I figured you would have me spied on" Sin sighed.

"As one of our greatest assets you don't possibly think we would've left you unsupervised" The woman chuckled.

"Not really any way let's get this little test of yours over with" Sin said removing a trick link in the chains he always wore on his pants causing the thick chains to break into four pieces he warped on piece around his each of his shins and another around each of his forearms before taking his fight stance. There was no sign of anything moving until Sin dodged a kicked aimed for his head. A dozen more kicks and punches came out of the shadows. Sin easily ducked or blocked every strike after almost a minute of avoiding he started to strike back every time he blocked he would return with a hard kick or punch most of his strikes carried enough power to drop whoever was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. After just a few more minutes the underground garage was filled with pained groaning.

"As impressive as always" The woman clapped a few times.

"Do I ever disappointed" Sin said with a cocky smirk.

"No you never do…especially in the bedroom" the woman licked her lips.

"Well who was it that taught me everything I know" Sin grinned.

"You were a very eager and quick study not to mention my favorite student" The woman said her voice taking a sultry tone.

"I was your only student" Sin laughed.

"Well I don't think anyone else could've survived the training" The woman said pushing the suite case over and sliding it over to him with a flick of her heel.

"I don't doubt that" Sin picked up the suite case and opened it to see his usual payment.

"You know you could make so much more in the field" The woman sighed.

"I already told your father I'm done with that I just want a nice normal life" Sin sighed.

"But do you really…I know you Sin I've worked with you I've seen the look in your eyes on mission such an intense burning passion for your work it still sets me on fire thinking about it. That's why your taking all these little side jobs isn't it to try to get that rush again even if it's just a small one…face it you were meant for this life" The woman said seriously.

"I take these side jobs because I still need money for school and other things" Sin sighed.

"Like taking those cute little girls you live with out on dates" The woman laughed.  
"Maybe so" Sin chuckled.

"Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night Sin…but just so you know your place is always open. My father misses you and so do I and the others you'll always have us even if the world reject _what _ you really are we will always be family" The woman said letting a bit of sadness into her voice.

"I know…tell your father I send my regards would you Talia" Sin said turning to leave.

"I will…please don't be a stranger I'm sure my father would like a visit from you even if it is unannounced" Talia smiled watching him walk away.

"I'll think about after all I don't think one of the most powerful men in the world would have time for so college kid" Sin waved disappearing into the darkness.

"We shall look forward to your visit…until then we shall be watching" Talia said disappearing into the darkness as well.

Sin mad his way out of the parking lot and back down the street after a 20 minute walk he made it to where he'd parked his bike throwing the suite case into his back pack her started the engine and headed back to the boarding house. It was about a 40 minute drive to get back home and by that time it was about 4pm so he was sure the girls had woken up and eaten. When he finally pulled up outside the boarding house and walked in the front door he felt like he'd just walked into an interrogation scene from some 90s movie all the girls were still there sitting on the couches looking at him as if he was some hard to figure out puzzle.

"Hey girls what's up" Sin grinned trying to break the tension.

"Go ahead and take a seat Sin we have some questions for you" Rose said with her fingers crossed. Sin took a seat of one of the kitchen chairs that had been moved into the living room with the obvious intent for him to sit on it.

"What's going on girls" He asked.

"We were gonna ask you the exact same thing…now how would you like to explain this" Dinah walked and sat Rose's laptop in front on Sin on the table so he could see the long list on school running down the page. Sin started to sweat as only one thought came to mind

'**FUCK'**

**AN: Okay so yeah time to get the plot rolling with this story as you may have figured out this is gonna get very in depth. Each chapter is gonna leave you with more questions than the last for instance why the Hell would Sin be meeting with Talia, what kind of jobs is he doing for her, what kind of jobs did he use to do with her, and what is his connection with her father, not to mention how will the girls react to all of this. Who knows…I mean I know but I'm not telling you'll just have to keep reading and find out. As always don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter work got crazy and I was swamped for the last few days to the point where all I did was sleep after I got off but luckily it's calmed down and I was able to get this chapter out. Thanks for all the good reviews on the last chapter hopefully this one is just as good. **

**Chapter 8**

Sin sat in the chair his mind racing as he looked at the computer screen. He'd never expected anyone to be able to pull up his old school records whoever had done it managed to hack into a high level security program and extract the data. This was a pretty unfavorable situation on his end and he really didn't like the options he was left with to get out of it. After a few seconds of deciding he decided to go with lesser of the evils. "It's a bunch of fake info" Sin sighed.

"What do you mean" Rose asked.

"It's just like I said Rose all the info on that page is fake…and before you ask let me explain why" Sin looked around to room making sure no one was gonna interrupt him. "Okay so I guess the easiest way to explain it is to explain my job…I'm a hacker and I damn good one I get hired by various companies to try to hack into their security systems and excess valuable files" Deidrick said sitting back in his chair.

"Why would companies hire you to hack into their systems" Kole asked.

"To test how good their cyber security is, by hiring me they can test how well their security would be able to defend and repel against a hacker trying to access their valuable info without any of the risk." Sin pulled a flash drive out of his pocket. "You see any info I manage to pull out of the companies system gets forwarded to a flash drive once their system manages to completely shut me out or lockdown I take the flash drive back to the company and they have their tech guys analyze the data I was able to steal and come up with an idea of how valuable the data would be according to that amount is how I get paid, I also get paid to help the tech guys patch the holes in the system" Sin revealed.

"If that's the case how do the companies keep you from copying and selling the data you hack from them" Jade asked. From her serious tone and sharp eyes that seemed to be analyzing his every movement he was guessing she had been the one who pulled up his info. Sin grinned and threw her the flash drive.

"The flash drives are copy protected if I tried to pull any of the data off of it after I was done hacking it just wipe itself clean and I'd be out of a paycheck…if you don't believe me try it" Sin said looking her in the eye. Jade nodded grabbing the laptop she her fingers were a blur for almost ten minutes as she hacked into a nearby banks security info before trying to copy the files to the computer. As soon as she hit copy the flash drive wiped itself clean.

"Okay that checks out" Jade said throwing the flash drive back to Sin. "But that still doesn't explain why would you put a bunch of fake info on a triple protected server" Jade said.

"Think about it you're obviously an experienced hacker what better way to show of your skills it almost like a digital resume" Sin smirked.

"Yeah…that makes sense but still don't you think all that fake info is a bit much" Jade sighed. The tension in the room seemed to fade as Jade sighed believing Sin's story.

"I guess but I'm too lazy to change it now" Sin admitted.

"Your something else" Jade laughed.

"Wait so Sin you're a professional hacker" Argent asked.

"I guess you could say that and before you ask no I can't hack into JCU's servers and make sure you get straight A's for the rest of the year" Sin said sternly making Argent pout and the other girls laugh.

"So how much do you make" Dinah asked.

"Well that depends of how many jobs take and how valuable the info I pull from their systems but last year I made about 125,000 so I guess business is good" Sin smirked.

"Are you freaking kidding me why are you attending college if you make that much hacking" Jinx asked.

"Well it's more of a hobby I happen to make money off" Sin revealed.

"Must peoples hobbies don't make them over 100,000 a year" Harley shook her head.

"Seriously how many more surprises are you gonna throw our way first you hide the fact you're an amazing singer now you're a super hacker" Argent sighed.

"Yeah next thing you know he's gonna tell us he's some underground fighting champ" Kole joked.

"Well now that you mention it…" Sin stopped as all the girls gave him an 'are you serious face' "I'm just kidding" Sin laughed.

"Well now that that's settled I just want thanks for taking care of us this morning" Dinah smiled.

"Oh you mean the breakfast, don't worry about it I woke up early anyway so I figured why not you know" Sin smiled.

"Still it was a nice thing to do you're a great cook by the way not to mention that drink you made did wonders for my hang over" Rose complimented.

"Yeah what was that anyway" Kole asked.

"It's just an old family recipe glad to know it worked" Sin got up stretching. "Now if you girls don't mind I need a shower" Sin walked over to the bottom of the stairs before turning around. "Would any of you like to join" he smirked. Kole's face went bright red, While Jade, Rose and Dinah grabbed Jinx, Harley, and Argent by the back of their shirts as they were gonna head upstairs after Sin. Sin laughed as he walked up the stairs and started a shower.

"Oh come on Rose just let me go I just have some homework to finish" Argent complained.

"Yeah it's a group project" Harley said trying to get away from Jade.

"Oh really on what" Dinah asked holding onto Jinx.

"Anatomy" Jinx said innocently.

"Yeah Sin's anatomy" Jade smirked.

"Oh like any of you don't wanna go up there and see what he's working with" Argent frowned.

"Which trust me is pretty fucking big" Harley snickered.

"And how would you know" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we maybe might've been giving him shotguns while sitting on his lap" Jinx smirked.

"Come on Rose you can't tell me you haven't notice that monster of his he's always wearing those lose basketball shorts when you two go for runs" Argent teased.

"I..I mean I never looked on purpose" Rose blushed.

"So you have noticed" Argent smirked.

"Like a said it wasn't on purpose" Rose growled defensively.

"So how big is he" Jade asked.

"Big enough to break pinky over there in half" Jinx joked looking at Kole.

"Wow Seriously" Jade asked impressed.

"Yeah I'm surprised stud muffin can even walk right with that third leg of his" Harley said licking her lips.

"Enough can we stop talking about Sin's dick please" Dinah sighed.

"This coming from the woman who laid a big wet on the guy when he was just trying to help her get into bed…admit you want him just as bad as we do" Jinx said in a sultry.

"He's almost ten years younger than me there's no way I would think like that about him" Dinah said trying to keep her cover.

"If you say so then I guess I won't show you the pics I have of him on my phone…there pretty sexy too" Argent teased pulling out her cellphone.

"Let me see those" Jade said letting go of Harley

"Hold on I wanna see to" Kole said jumping off the couch.

The girls quickly gathered around Argent's phone all except for Dinah who stood there with her arms crossed.

"Oh my it's even bigger than I thought" Jade gasped.

"Would that thing even fit" Kole said fearfully.

"How does he even stand up right with that thing" Rose said eyes wide. Unable to stand there any longer Dinah rushed over pushing the girls aside to get a look at Argent's phone just to see it was a blank screen.

"So you wanna admit you have it bad for Sin now" Jinx smirked.

"Ugh Fine I admit it" Dinah cried.

"Don't worry it's not like any of us can judge you, besides with your looks no one would ever guess your real age" Harley said trying to cheer Dinah up.

"You really think so" Dinah sniffed.

"Yeah besides with your figure I'm sure Sin's stolen some glances especially of that fine ass of yours" Harley smirked.

"Yeah Sin's definitely got a thing for butts I've caught him looking at me a few times when I've stretched before our runs" Rose chimed in.

"If you can call that cock teasing routine you do stretching" Argent teased making Rose huff "Oh please like you don't know what you're doing" Argent rolled her eyes.

"So what are we gonna do about Sin" Jade asked.

"What do you mean" Rose said curiously.

"Well I think it's safe to say all of us here have some sort of attraction to that devilish roommate of yours so I'm asking what are we gonna do about it" Jade sighed.

"I vote we just let whatever happens happen for now" Argent shrugged.

"You know what I agree I mean despite how Sin acts he's actually a good guy…I mean we all know if he wanted to he could be bringing in a different girl every night but so far he hasn't done anything like that" Kole nodded.

"Yeah Sin doesn't really seem like that type of guy to get to deeply involved with someone he doesn't care about" Dinah agreed.

"Yeah he's definitely a damn good flirt and tease but other than that he hasn't really made any moves" Harley sighed.

"Unless you count that hot little make out session we had last night" Jinx smirked.

"I figured as much" Rose frowned.

"Yeah he was way too good of a kisser I would've like to get more than a little kiss but Rose here wouldn't take her eyes off me the entire night" Jade cried.

"You can't go and do those types of things with someone you just met" Rose scolded.

"Can you really blame me though" Jade pouted.

"Hell no at least not when it comes to Sin the guys like a walking sex object" Jinx grinned.

"Oh god yes I mean he's gotta be rough in bed not to mention kinky just thinking about is enough to get me worked up" Harley said fanning herself.

"Will you two knock it off" Argent shook her head.

"What we're not in public right now so it shouldn't matter" Jinx purred wrapping her arms around Argents waist from behind.

"Geez what am I gonna do with you two" Argent sighed.

"Oh I think you know" Harley said seductively.

"Will you three get a room" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me, maybe we can grab Sin on the way to the room" Jinx grinned as they tried to run upstairs only for Dinah to block their path.

"Damn we were so close" Harley pouted.

"So close to what" Sin asked coming back downstairs dressed in black cargo pants, a black tank top and his book bag draped over his shoulder.

"Cumming" Jinx purred only to get whacked in the back on the head by Rose. Sin laughed and put on his cocky grin.

"Well let me know if you need any help with that" he grinned.

"Sin" Dinah gasped.

"I was just teasing a bit" Sin said walking past her to the front door.

"You heading somewhere" Kole asked.

"Yeah just some business I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up….oh yeah I almost forgot are you girls doing anything tomorrow morning" Sin asked.

"Not that I can think off" Argent said.

"Yeah I don't have work till later that afternoon" Rose agreed.

"Nope I'm free" Jade said.

"I've got nothing to do" Dinah shrugged.

"Me either" Kole nodded.

"Okay well since you're free would you all like to come to the fight card tomorrow it's the team's first match and it mean a lot if you came out to show your support" Sin smiled.

"Of course" all the girls agreed.

"Kool here are the tickets I'll see you girls then" Sin handed them tickets and turned and left.

**To Sin later that night**

Sin was lying on top of one of the largest skyscrapers in downtown jump city staring up at the sky. He'd spent the last few hours doing surveillance on the Lex corp. lab across from the building he was currently on top of. The job wasn't too difficult he just had to break into the lab area and steal a file off of the main computer apparently one of Ra's associates had been developing a fast acting non-lethal nerve toxin that caused full body paralysis and for the target to forget the last thirty minutes prior to being injected with the toxin. Of course Ra's put a lot of money into backing the development for the toxin only for the lab developing the toxin to be attacked all the samples were destroyed but all the researched data had been hacked during the attack which ended in a massive fire burning down the lab though most of the scientist made it out unharmed thanks to the intervention of a few of Ra's men that were nearby.

Sin's watch started beeping signaling him that it was time to start his mission. He stood up stretching he'd changed up his attire since he left the boarding house. He was still wearing his cargo pants but had switched out his running shoes for black combat boots his tank top was now under a long sleeve black shirt with Kevlar sown into the chest, abdomen, and back knee and elbow pads he was wearing black high grip gloves and face mask and cowl that only left his eyes exposed. Around his waist was his thick chain which he'd attached a large hook to keep it in place. He also had two straight steel poles about a two feet long strapped on his thighs. He walked over to the edge of the building and looked over at the Lex corp. lab across a four lane street.

"Well let's get this party started" Sin cracked his neck walking to the other side of the roof he took a deep breath and started sprinting forward before he jumped off the edge of the roof with all his might. He soared across the gap unhooking the chain he spun it around a few times before tossing it to one of those outside elevator platforms workers used to clean windows. The chain hooked on and Sin swung into a window on the 26th floor luckily the impact didn't break the glass. He pulled out a glass cutter and cut a large hole in the window he licked his right glove before pressing his palm to the window and pushing it into the room the grip on his gloves kept it from falling and shattering. He stepped inside unhooking the other side of the chain from his pants and leaving it hanging outside the window. Setting the circle of glass on the ground he used his right foot to step on it and release the grip. After a quick look around he found himself in a corner office all the lights had been turned off on the floor so he stayed crouched down until his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. Once they had adjusted he stood up walking casually out of the office leaving the door open. According to the building lay out the main laboratory was about four floors below him so he quickly made his way down a few hallways until he found a stair well after heading down four flights he pressed his back against the wall as he heard voices right on the other side of the door that lead to the main lab.

Sin took a quick peak through the window in the door and saw six guards standing a few feet away from the door. "Damn" Sin cursed under his breath with the way they were standing there was no way he'd be able to slip in the door without being seen, now his only options were either until wait they separated to do their rounds or cause a distraction to make them get further away from the door, but since this mission was time sensitive he already knew what option he was gonna chose. He reached in his left cargo pocket and pulled out a plain all black ping pong sized super bouncy ball. Using his foot to slowly creep open the door until the gap was just wide enough for him to chuck the ball through. He waited a few seconds 'come on it's a fucking lab there's gotta be something breakable in their' he screamed in his head and smirked when the sound a glass shattering echoed back. He peaked out the window and saw the guards draw their pistols and make their way deeper into the lab. Sin sighed and crept into the door making sure it didn't make a sound as it closed. Staying low snuck down the long hallway only glancing around at the various labs to see if they were his objective, and stopping only when he heard footsteps. Twice he had to double back around a corner to hide from an approaching guard, before he finally got where he was trying to go. The lab was easy enough to break into and once he'd slipped inside and locked the door behind him he quickly made his way over to the computer pulling a small compact laptop out of his pocket along with a flash drive he plugged the flash drive into the laptop before connecting the laptop to the computer. His fingers were a blur on the key board as he pulled up file after file at a rapid pace downloading everything he needed to the flash drive while simultaneously uploading a virus into the main computers system that would completely wipe all the data in the labs databanks regarding the toxin in about four hours. It took him about 15 minutes to get everything he needed once he had that he pulled the flash drive out of the laptop and left the laptop to finish up loading the virus. He crept out of the room making sure he locked it again, now all he had to do was creep back to the stairwell and he'd be home free, but as he turned to make his way back to the door the sound of a gun cocking behind him made him freeze.

Sin put his hands in the air and stood up very slowly "What are you doing here" the guard asked pressing the gun into Sin's back.

"Would you believe me if I said I was selling girl scout cookies" Sin said in and even voice while listening to hear if any other guards where nearby.

"Oh so you're a funny guy huh….let's see how funny you are when I blow your brains all over the hallway" the guard grunted as he put the gun to the back of Sin's head. Sin took a deep breath closing his eyes he held it for a few seconds before breathing out and opening his eyes the usually subdued red was now a burning bright crimson. He stomped the guys toe with the heel of his boot before ducking and spinning around covering the guys mouth with his left hand while grabbing the guys wrist that was holding the gun with his right. Sin pushed the guy into the wall before giving him a hard headbutt to the nose stunning him. He used that time to grab the top of the pistol with his right hand press the slide release button and pull the barrel off the weapon leaving it useless before taking the barrel and slamming it into the man's temple knocking him out. The scuffle couldn't have taken more than a few seconds but Sin could already hear the sounds of hear the sounds of the other guards running his way. Stealth was no longer an option now his top priority was to take out the guards without letting them pop off a shot. He sprinted forwards as a guards pistol came around the corner he slide under it before kicking the guard in the back of the knee grabbing the gun as his leg buckled, he tripped him to the ground while yanking the gun away and smashing the guard in the forehead with the butt of the gun knocking him out, just as another guard turned the corner. Sin quickly grabbed one of the metal poles on his thigh and flung it at the guard hitting him in the throat, before he could recover Sin quickly ran over to him snatching away his gun before hitting him with a hard elbow strike in the back of the neck making him collapse.

"Three down three to go" Sin picked up the metal pole he'd tossed, and hid around the corner as the other three guards turned down another hallway to see their knocked out coworkers. Sin drew both his metal poles and jumped from behind the corner smashing the nearest guard in the jaw before rolling hitting the second in the gut and spinning on the ball of his foot to spin kick the third in the face. Flipping over the bent over second guards back, he kneed the first guard in the stomach before kicking tossing him into a wall. He spun back around throwing both poles into the second and third guards heads he rushed forwards jumping off the wall he superman punched the second guard in the face dazing him more he side kicked the third guard into the other wall. Grabbing the doubled over second guard he threw him into the first guard making the both fall to the floor, he turned back to the third guard that had managed to get his pistol up. Sin lunged forward grabbing the guards arm and yanking him into an open palm chin strike before shoulder tossing him into the ground and knocking him out with a hard punch to the face. Sin turned to the other two guard just now stumbling to their feet they'd dropped their guns when they were dazed so he grabbed the first one by the head bringing him into several hard knees until his body went limp. Throwing the first guards limp body on the ground just in time to get caught in bear hug from behind by the third guard, Sin threw back his head smashing the guard in the nose with a loud crunch indicating he'd broken his nose. The guard released Sin holding his nose as he howled in pain. Sin gave him a flurry of punches to the stomach and chest before upper cutting him hard enough to lift his feet off the ground.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was gonna be" Sin sighed his eyes going back to their soft red.

**Ding**

Sin looked up to see the elevator open "Hey guys I got the coffee" a seventh guard said holding a tray filled with coffee cups from a nearby java hut. The guard froze as he stared at Sin standing over his unconscious coworkers.

"Hold the elevator" Sin grinned his eyes flaring back crimson as he rushed forwards grabbing his two meatal poles as the guard frantically clicked the elevator close button with his free hand.

**Ding**

"Ah that's good" Sin walked out of the elevator sipping a cup of coffee leaving the knocked out guard lying on the elevator floor covered in the rest of the coffee. Sin strolled back over to the corner office taking a few more sips of coffee before tossing it out the hole in the window. He licked his glove to activate the grip while reaching out the hole and connecting the chain back to his pants. He carefully let himself hang outside the window before reaching in and placing the circle of glass back in the hole he reached in his cargo pocket and grabbed a tub of quick acting sealant and applied a thin line all the way around the glass he held it there until it felt secure then he used his foot to help him detach his glove from the glass. He then climbed up the chain until he made it to the outside elevator platform and used the controls to bring it all the way up to the roof.

"You're early" Sin said as he walked onto the roof to see Talia standing next to a small silent helicopter.

"I was making sure you didn't need back up" Talia smirked unsheathing a full length katana blade.

"Do I ever need back up" Sin grinned pulling out the flash drive.

"No you never did but did it ever hurt to have me watching your back" Talia smiled sheathing her sword.

"Of course not…I see what you mean now by your job not being as interesting as mine" Sin tossed over the flash drive.

"I'm guessing you had fun" Talia grinned.

"I did indeed it was child's play compared to the field missions we used to go on though" Sin sighed.

"Then come back to field work Sin stop living this lie" Talia said looking him deep in his eyes.

"I'm happy Talia…don't get me wrong I was happy with you and Ra's but for once I can relax I don't have to go everywhere constantly looking over my shoulder it's actually pretty relaxing you should try it sometime" Sin grinned

"Maybe I doubt I'll enjoy it though" Talia frowned.

"Suite yourself…but if you change your mind here's a ticket to a match I have tomorrow come to it if you have some free time" Sin said letting the wind carry the ticket over to Talia who quickly snatched it out of the air.

"Hmm I'll think about it" Talia smiled getting into the helicopter and silently taking off. Sin watched her until she disappeared out of sight then he looked down at his watch and sighed as he only had a few hours to sleep before his match.

**AN: Okay so that was chapter 8 like I said there a still more questions and little to no answers but don't worry all will be revealed in time. As always review and let me know what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so chapter 9 is here and things are starting to get set in motion.**

**Chapter 9**

"Dude you look like shit" Logan laughed as Sin walked into the locker room yawning, his hair a disheveled mess.

"Yeah man he's right you looked like u barely slept" Richard agreed.

"I'm fine just a late night I'll be wide awake by the time my match starts" Sin said starting to change into his fight gear.

"You look like you already went through a couple rounds what did those babes keep you up all night" Wally teased.

"Not even close…anyway how did your date go lover boy" Sin asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot fire crotch had a date" Victor laughed.

"Yeah with that girl Artemis right how did that go anyway" Conner asked.

"Bro's it was awesome she's perfect, she's funny, cute, smart, and a great personality on top of it all" Wally sighed dreamily.

"Okay so I'm guessing things went well" Sin grinned.

"Yeah she said she had a great time, she's supposed to be here for my match" Wally said peeking out the locker room door into the stands.

"Hey check to see if Terra is out there she promised she wouldn't miss my match" Logan said as he put on a pair of purple and black MMA shorts.

"Yeah she's out there along with Karen, Kori and Artemis just showed up" Wally smirked.

"So Sin who did you invite to the match it had to be one of those hotties you live with right…so who was it" Logan asked.

"Dudes you won't believe this" Wally yelled from the door

"What is it…oh now that's just not fair" Logan pouted. The rest of the guys except Deidrick ran over to the door to see Argent, Kole, Rose, Dinah, Harley, Jinx, Jade, and Raven walking into the stands.

"Dude you invited all of them and they all said yes" Logan shook his head.

"How lucky can one guy get" Richard sighed.

"Hey I don't wanna hear that from the guy that's dating a model" Victor shook his head.

"At least you have a girl" Conner said dejectedly.

"Come on big guy I'm sure you'll find a girl" Wally said putting a comforting hand on Conner's back.

"Umm guys we did come here to fight I don't think now's the best time to go getting all emotional we need to get serious if we wanna win" Richard said face palming.

"Tell that to Sin he's the one sleeping" Logan laughed. The rest of the guys turned around to see Sin passed out against a locker.

After the guys managed to wake Sin up with a combination of shaking and pouring an entire energy drink down his throat. They walked out to one side of a caged in ring and sat down on the bench while across from them sat the team from Starlight City University. The crowd cheered as the first two fighters were called out Richard was called out first against a young man named Roy. At first glance the two seemed to have a pretty similar physic meaning that the match would be more about skill than physical strength. Sin struggled to stay awake or at least that what he wanted everyone to think in reality he was used to working long hours with little to no sleep, but if he could convince his future opponent that he was barely managing they would under estimate him from the very beginning leading to an easy victory for him…or at least he hoped so.

After making sure both fighters were ready the referee signaled for the match to start. Richard and Roy touched gloves before separating to get some distance, after a few seconds of circling the ring Richard closed the distance shuffling in with a few jabs before throwing a high kick. Roy blocked the jabs and ducked under the high kick before countering with a leg kick and a hard right hook. Richard checked the leg kick while ducking under the hook he came up inside of Roy's guard with a hard uppercut nailing him in chin. Sin had to hand it to the kid most fighters would've been knocked out by that blow but Roy managed to stay in the fight though he did stumble back into the cage. Richard showed no mercy as he pressed his advantage, he punished Roy with hard body shots forcing the red head on the defensive. The crowd cheered expecting an early knockout, but Roy managed to hold out until he regained his senses. Roy shot into a one leg takedown lifting Richard off his feet. Richard immediately wiggled into rubber guard and started working for a leg triangle, Roy sensing the danger tried to stand up and pull his head out but by doing so he left his right arm exposed and Richard threw his leg over into a straight arm bar while twisting his body forcing Roy to roll over him onto his back Richard tightened the arm bar before Roy had a chance to move and forced the Red head to tap out with 15 seconds left in the first round.

"Way to set the bar man" Logan cheered.

"I'll say" Wally agreed.

"It was nothing just go out there and fight just as hard as when you train" Richard smiled.

"Got it I guess I'm next" Logan smirked.

"Don't get beat to bad string bean" Victor said ruffling Logan's hair.

"Dude I got this" Logan said giving a thumbs up.

Logan bounced around the ring energetically to the cheers of the crowd before coming to a stop on his side of the ring his opponent was a guy named Garth. Garth was a bit better built than Logan and seemed arrogant as if his victory was assured, but that didn't seem to deter Logan at all. Once the referee made sure both fighters were ready Logan went to touch gloves but Garth used the opportunity to get in a cheap shot and nailed Logan with a quick left hook. The crowd boo'd but there was nothing the referee could do since the match had started it was technically a legal shot. Logan who wasn't expecting the cheap shot stumbled backwards doing the best he could to defend himself but the cheap shot Garth had given him was enough to stun him to the point that Garth was able to land enough shot for the ref to have to call the match.

"I can't fucking believe that guy" Logan cursed tearing off his gloves.

"It's okay Logan it was a cheap shot no one can blame you for not being prepared for that" Wally said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah don't worry about it green bean I got you" Victor said cracking his neck. The power boxer stood tall as he made his way to the ring he was going against a fighter nicknamed Hot Spot

When the bell rung Hot Spot attempted to touch gloves with Victor but Victor just shook his head and backed away. Taking the hint Hot Spot backed way and put up his guard. The match didn't last past the first round even though Hot Spot wasn't a bad fighter Victor had a big weight advantage and he was pissed off about Logan's loss. So from the start of the match it was obvious that Victor wanted pay back. After only thirty seconds of the first round Victor managed to score a clean uppercut to Hot spot's chin knocking him out cold.

"Nice fight" Richard said as Victor came back to sit down with just a few bruises.

The next match could barely even be a fight it was Wally against a guy named Menos who apparently focused on speed as well. Wally had no idea and ended up on the wrong side of a spinning heel kick knocked him flat on his ass. Luckily Conner got the guys twin brother name Mas and TKO'd him in the second round leaving the teams tied with only Sin left to fight.

"Well the ref said we can either take the win by default since they don't have another fighter or we can give them the option of choosing a fighter to go against Sin" Richard said after having a short discussion with the officials.

"I want to fight" Sin said simply.

"You sure man you still look pretty tired" Victor said as Sin yawned.

"I got this" Sin said lazily standing up and making his way into the ring. He could hear the girls cheering for him as he bounced in place getting himself loose and ready to fight. He smirked when he saw his opponent was Garth who walked smugly into the ring thinking that he was going to get another easy win. Sin put his mouth piece in letting the ref know he was ready to fight. As the bell rang for the fight to begin Sin went to touch gloves just like Logan had done surprising everyone, his teammates thought he'd gone crazy and Garth wasn't about to let the chance for another easy win to pass by. Just like with Logan Garth threw a cheap right hook while Sin's guard was down hitting him square in the jaw, but like Logan Sin didn't even stumble and looked at Garth with an evil smirk. Cracking his next he was wide awake now, Garth threw a few more hooks which Sin easily dodged and countered with hooks of his own. The crowd cheered louder and louder every time Sin dodged and countered. Realizing he was losing the striking battle Garth went for a clinch not knowing it was a fatal mistake until it was too late. Sin easily over powered him and pushed him into the cage and started a brutal assault of knees to his ribs. Garth struggled to push Sin off of him every knee he received sent a shockwave of pain through his body, he finally managed to slip out of Sin's grip and get a couple jabs in. Sin squared back up shaking off the jabs Garth now realized that he couldn't compete with Sin in either striking or the clinch so his only option was to try to get Sin on the ground and submit him. He kept throwing out jabs to keep Sin at distance before he shot down into a double leg takedown. Sin tried to sprawl but ended up on his back with Garth in his guard. Garth did his best to try and pass guard but no matter what he did he couldn't get past. Sin tried to work a few submissions like arm bars and leg triangles from the bottom but Garth never let him sink them in. Eventually the ref let them know they had thirty seconds until the round was over. Sin already he didn't want this fight going pass round one and kicked Garth far enough away to quickly get back to his feet. One they were both up Sin went after him with a flurry of punches quickly overwhelming him and making him stumble backwards while trying to cover up. A quick uppercut managed to get through Garth's guard lifting his head up Sin seized that moment to jump forwards grab his head and bring it down into his knee. Garth was knocked out before he even hit the mat.

The crowd cheered and Sin raised his arm in victory as his teammates rushed into the cage to congratulate him.

"Way to win" Richard slapped Sin on the shoulder.

"Nice knockout" Victor yelled ruffling his hair.

"It was nothing I had to pay him back for that cheap shot he gave Logan after all" Sin grinned.

"Thanks bro" Logan gave Sin a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Why'd you let him cheap shot you though yeah had to know it was coming" Wally asked curiously.

"I needed to wake up" Sin smirked. The guys paused for a minute then busted out laughing.

"You're crazy bro" Conner laughed.

"Come guys let hit the showers" Richard cheered.

After stripping out of their fight gear, quickly showering and changing into normal clothes they all meet back up outside the locker room where the girls were waiting on them. "So we definitely have to go out and celebrate our victory right" Conner cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah I'm down for that" Victor and the rest of the guys quickly agreed.

"Umm excuse me your Conner Kent right I mean I know your him its just I can't just come up and say hey right that be weird right and why am I saying this all out loud…oh geez get it together Megan" A cute red head said slapping her cheeks.

"Well that's certainly one way to make a first impression" Conner laughed.

"Sorry about that it's just I'm kinda a fan of yours I was just wondering if we could talk for a sec you know if that wasn't too weird" Megan said nervously. Conner looked back at the rest of the guys who all gave him the go ahead.

"Sure I got time" Conner smiled walking off with Megan.

"Oh my gosh Logan are you okay" Terra screamed rushing over and hugging her boyfriend.

"Yeah babe I'm fine just a scratch is all" Logan smiled.

"I can't believe he cheap shot you like that" Terra said angrily.

"Yeah I know but Sin got him back for me so it's fine" Logan smiled.

"Dude you weren't they only one who got your ass kicked" Wally sighed.

"I told you to be more patient when you're fighting" Artemis chastised.

"Yeah I know I thought I had him though" Wally frowned.

"It's okay just make sure you win next time…I'm the only one that gets to kick your ass got it" Artemis smirked giving him quick kiss.

"Haha looks like someone's already whipped" Victor laughed.

"You act like he's the only one" Karen smirked giving Victor a kiss on the cheek.

"Regardless of what happened a win is still a win" Richard smiled giving Kori holding Kori by her waist.

"Yeah I agree with Richard it was a close win but we still won it just goes to show we could use some more training" Sin nodded.

"Says the guy who let himself get punched in the face so he wouldn't feel sleepy during the fight" Wally laughed.

"Yeah you should be more careful can't have anyone messing up that pretty face of yours can we" Argent smirked leading the girls over.

"That was a good fight" Rose smiled.

"Thanks" Sin grinned.

"So you sure you're really not some underground fighting champion" Jade laughed.

"Seriously you whipped that guys ass I never knew violence could be such a turn on" Harley winked.

"I know right I'm already getting worked up" Jinx purred

"Not in public" Argent smacked Harley and Jinx in the back of the head.

"Ignoring those three I never thought you were that good at fighting" Raven crossed her arms.

"Yeah I'm starting to question how many talents you're really hiding from us" Dinah eyed him with playful suspicion.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see and Raven haven't seen you in a few days where have you been" Sin asked curiously.

"I was over Kori's house…I was with Malchior after the club but he suddenly had to leave for some reason so he dropped me off at Kori's" Raven explained.

"So Sin which one of these girls is your girlfriend" Karen asked, Sin started sweating as he wasn't sure how to answer that. He looked at the girls with a pleading face wanting them to help him out, but judging by the mischievous looks on their faces he wasn't going to get any.

"Yeah Sin which one of us do you like the most" Kole blushed.

"Come on pick us we're a package deal" Harley said wrapping her arms around Jinx and Argent's waist.

"I'm curious which one of us you're more attracted to as well" Rose smiled evilly.

"I personally think Sin likes older girls" Rose said showing off her figure.

Getting attack from all sides Sin gave Dinah puppy dog eyes hopping for her to take control of the situation so he wouldn't have to answer the awkward question in front of everyone.

"Well I think the better question would be who has the best butt since he's definitely an ass man" Dinah smirked.

Sin's head dropped as his last life line left him to drown, luckily for him he was saved by someone he truly wasn't expecting to show up.

"Well it looks like someone's popular" Talia smiled walking over to the group she was wearing a jet black form fitting dress and heels just enough make-up to highlight her eyes and lips she was rather striking even though she was definitely over dressed for the occasion.

"Another one of your girls" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I wish I'm sure we could have some fun together if he ever decided to sneak into my bedroom…but sadly no I'm simply someone whose know him all his life" Talia said giving Sin a wink. Dinah was shocked seeing as Talia had to be around her age and yet she had no issues openly admitting she lusted for Sin.

"Talia I'm surprised to see you here" Sin said truthfully.

"Well it's rude to turn down an invitation besides I'm also here on business" Talia said her voice was pleasant but her eyes were as sharp as daggers. Sin knew that only meant one thing.

"Ra's sent you I'm guessing" Sin said taking on a serious demeanor.

Talia nodded "He send his apologies as he knows you two had a deal but things have been put into motion earlier than he expected" Talia frowned.

"I see if I know Ra's he wants to discuss the matter in person" Sin sighed when Talia nodded again. "When does he want to meet exactly" Sin asked.

"Tonight there's already a private plane waiting at the airport" Talia informed.

"Well if he's already gone to that extent I can't really refuse now can I" Sin chuckled.

"No you can't" Talia cracked a smile.

Sin sighed and turned to look at everyone "Sorry guys I'm not going to be able to celebrate tonight looks like duty calls" Sin informed.

"Does this have to do with your hobby" Dinah asked.

"Yeah this is a pretty big job so it looks like I'm actually going to have head there for the job" Sin shook his head he was really looking forward to drinking and having a good time.

"We understand just hurry up and get whatever it is done we still haven't forgotten you never gave us an answer" Argent said with a smirk.

"Thanks you girls are the best" Sin grinned before allowing Talia to lead him out to a jet black limo with tinted windows. A tall man dressed an in all black suit opened the back door allowing them to climb in. Once inside Sin's demeanor instantly changed his eyes darkened and his voice became slightly colder.

"If Ra's is interrupting our deal I'm sure whatever is going on is serious business" Sin leaned back in his seat.

"My fathers never been one to easily go back on his word if he's bringing you back in this soon something was gone very wrong" Talia frowned.

Sin and Talia sat there in silence all the way to the airport where they boarded one of Ra's private jets. Sin who was already tired from lack of sleep quickly fell asleep much to Talia's disappointment. She was hopping for them to spend the time catching up they hadn't been apart for very long but it had been the first time not counting solo missions that they'd ever been apart for a large amount of time. She had to admit she missed messing with him…and sneaking into his bed. She pouted knowing her father once Sin arrived he would keep him by his side the entire time not giving her anytime to have fun with Sin before he left.

Talia eyed Sin's sleeping form he was leaned back in his seat his arms hung by his side leaving his lap exposed. A wicked idea formed as she remembered how long it had been since she had a good fuck. Smirking she quickly walked over and made herself comfortable in his lap facing him. She leaned down kissing up his neck making her way to his jawline. Sin groaned and Talia started to feel his body react to her. She kissed his lips forcefully until she felt him kiss back, she bit his bottom lip as his eyes opened.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up" Sin said his hands naturally going to hold her by her waist.

"Am I not a good enough reason" Talia said sultry in his ear. Sin groaned as she nipped his neck and started rocking herself on his growing erection.

"Talia don't tease me you know we can't do this" Sin said while kissing the top of her breast.

"Mmm how can you say that while gripping my ass tightly" Talia grinned feeling Sin's hands squeezing her ass helping her to rock at the perfect pace.

"Ra's will kill me if we show up and you can't walk" Sin stood up carrying her to the couch towards the back of the cabin.

"I'll come up with an excuse" Talia moaned as he bit her neck.

"Ra's isn't an easy man to fool and this isn't exactly a hard situation to figure out" Sin growled as Talia skillfully slid a hand down his pants and grabbed him.

"Oh I think it's very hard" she purred licking her lips.

"You can wait until the meeting is over" Sin said pushing Talia's dress up her thighs to reveal her black lace panties.

"You know my father barely allows you to leave his side" Talia spread her legs as he laid her on the couch.

"I'm sure I can sneak away for a bit just like old times" Sin said licking up her neck as he crawled on top of her, Talia quickly slide her panties down her legs already wet with anticipation.

"Umm excuse me Mistress Talia" a young man clothed in all black kneeled on one knee a few feet away from the couch his head held down eyes glued to the floor.

"Ugh what is it" Talia hissed neither she nor Sin moved away from their position. They knew the man wouldn't speak a word about what he saw to anyone. It wasn't some big secret that she and Sin had slept together on occasion in fact sexual relationships were encouraged between stronger members on their organization. The only thing that was making the man stay silent was that he knew Talia liked her privacy and the last thing she needed was the women in the group hounding her about how Sin was in bed, Sin's reputation didn't hurt the fear factor either.

"The master wishes to hold a video conference with Master Sin" the man relayed.

"I'll be ready in thirty seconds put the call through after that" Sin said staying on top on Talia until the man nodded and left. Sin quickly adjusted his clothing making himself presentable while Talia just sat on the couch with a pissed look on her face. He knew she was probably just as horny and sexually frustrated as he was but he did a much better job of hiding it. The large Monitor in the front of the cabin sprung to life, allowing the two of them to see Ra's sitting behind his desk his fingers interlocked staring at them.

"Master Ra's" Sin kneeled on one knee lowering his head to show respect, Talia quickly did the same thing next to him she may have been pissed off but she knew better than to cross her father.

"Rise" Ra's said in a low voice. Sin and Talia stood looking at Ra's on the monitor he looked to be in his fifties yet he was much older. "Sin it's good to see you again I see you're doing well" Ra's smiled.

"I've only been gone a few weeks, did you think I would turn into an old man while I was out of your sight" Sin laughed.

"Of course not it's good to know my daughter hasn't done you any harm she was quite upset when you left without saying goodbye" Ra's cracked a small smile.

"Father" Talia yelled with a slight blush.

"I still have all my limbs but I'm sure she isn't done with me yet" Sin grinned.

"Just try not to die on the way here" Ra's said seriously knowing his daughter.

"I'll do my best…what is it you called for we're only a few hours away what could be so urgent" Sin asked.

"It's nothing serious I just wanted to inform you that I plan to test you myself when you arrive so I suggest that you rest and recover as much strength as you can" Ra's informed. Talia gritted her teeth her father had pretty much just called to tell them they couldn't fuck. She knew how exhausted a few hours with Sin could be and if he was anywhere near as tired as she was there was no way he'd be able to stand against her father.

"As you command" Sin bowed.

"That goes for you as well my dear daughter I expect you to leave Sin alone so he my recover his strength…do you understand" Ra's said with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Yes father I understand" Talia bowed.

"Good I look forward to seeing you two when you land" Ra's said before the video feed cut.

"That old bastard" Talia growled.

"He probably figured we would try to get a quickie in before we landed" Sin sighed.

"We still have six hours before we land what's his definition of a quickie" Talia scoffed.

"This is us were talking about" Sin chuckled; Talia smirked as she remembered the night they had made love for nearly an entire day.

"True so I'm guessing this is off limits for now" Talia said playing with the zipper on his pants.

"For now" Sin repeated suggestively kissing her forehead. Talia frowned as she figured as much; Sin never took orders from anyone but Ra's. Unlike every other man that worked under Ra's Sin wasn't afraid of him. Sin respected Ra's and was loyal to him before all other most likely because he looked at him as a father figure in a way, that being said Sin did occasionally disobey Ra's orders on several occasions when he found a better way to get things done in which he was rewarded and praised for his tactical thinking and adaptability and twice in order to save Talia's life even though it put the mission at risk…in both those cases he'd been harshly punished and been called a fool.

Talia sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere now that Sin had made up his mind. She lay back down on the couch not bothering to put her panties back on. "At least sleep next to me" Talia said trying to give Sin puppy dog eyes which was just a seductive stare.

"Of course" Sin smiled and grabbed a blanket folded up in one of the empty seats. The couch was large enough for both of them to lie comfortably, after stripping down to his boxer and tank top Sin slid behind Talia draping one arm around her waist and holding her against his him. They both fell asleep rather quickly and didn't awake until the plane touched down on the runway.

Sin woke up instantly putting his pants back on but taking off his tank top so he was bare chested. Talia was up right behind him she slid her panties back on since they were finally dry and stood next to Sin as the plane finally rolled to a stop. Sin took a deep breath letting all his emotions go in one long exhale his face lost all traces of its usual playful cockiness and became as hard as stone. As the door opened to reveal Ra's standing there with a straight blade Katana between his fingers. Ra's was just wearing a lose pair of black combat pants and was bare-chested the same as Sin.

"I hope you've rested well Sin" Ra's said as Sin stepped down the walkway which was lined by men and women dressed in all black combat outfits.

"I assume you've brought my swords" Sin said emotionlessly.

A man to his left stepped out of line and kneeled in front of him holding two straight edge katana both half the length of Ra's. Sin took the weapons and silently followed Ra's as he lead him towards a sandy beach like training area lit by torches to provide some light in the darkness of the night. Once they were there the line of men and women formed a wide circle around them two men step forward one behind Sin the other behind Ra's both holding torches.

Without a word Sin and Ra's bowed to each other a woman to Ra's right stepped forward as he turned his sword sideways she grabbed the sheath allowing him to draw the blade with both hands. Ra's took a step forward into a circle drawn in the sand keeping his sword by his side. A woman stepped behind Sin grabbing hold of both of his sheaths Sin took a step forward pulling both blades out their sheaths holding them in a reverse grip. Once both were inside the circle the men with the torches touched the flame to the oil that made the circle setting it a blaze. Ra's raised his sword indicating he was ready Sin crouched slightly bringing his blades up so they were crossed forming an X.

The two men circled each other never breaking eye contact, they circled the ring three times before rushing at each other ready to fight to the death if need be.

**AN: Okay so that was chapter nine I bet things are starting to get a little confusing don't worry I'll clear up some questions next chapter so just wait until then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sin rushed forwards leaping he came down with a double slash trying to force Ra's to a knee though the man was much older than Sin was that only meant he had more the a centuries worth of experience with a sword then he had. Ra's tilted his sword slightly to his left while taking a half step to the right. The result was a perfect the deflection that used almost no strength on Ra's end before he could turn back and counter strike Sin spun on the spot kicking Ra's in the stomach, making the master swordsman slide back a few feet but otherwise doing no damage. Sin frowned as he knew on anyone else that kick would've broken at least two ribs.

"Good to see you haven't been slacking off in your training" Ra's stated brushing a bit of sand of his stomach.

"Of course not" Sin said keeping himself ready for anything. Ra's rushed him this time their blades meeting in a flurry of sparks. Ra's had the advantage of reach and power with his strikes since he was using a longer two handed blade while Sin had the advantage of speed and agility. Sin was constantly moving back and forth spinning left and right deflecting Ra's blows while striking back with his own. All the men and women gathered around the circle were in complete shock aside from Talia though none of them showed it due to their training. Ra's was a man capable of beating dozens on their top swordsman at once single handedly with ease to see anyone even giving him a slight challenge would have been a shock, so to see someone fighting on almost even ground with their master was near mind boggling. Ra's went for a high swiping strike Sin read the move spinning down to one knee he used his right blade to deflect the strike upwards while slicing into Ra's thigh with his left. Ra's ignored the pain transferring his sword from his left hand to his right he brought the blade down in a back handed swing cutting into Sin's side. Rolling with the blade to keep it from cutting deeper Sin came up to his feet while slashing upwards. Ra's flicked his blade with surprising speed knocking both of Sin's blades away only for Sin to head-butt him in the nose making him stumble backwards. Ra's deflected a few more strike from Sin before hitting him hard in the gut with a pommel strike. Ra's personally hated Sin's fighting style it was too unorthodox for his taste it didn't follow any traditional style of sword play and instead was a combination of several different modern styles that should be impossible to use inside of battle. Ra's however did admit that the style suited Sin and he couldn't deny how effective it was even if Sin was the only one capable of using it.

Sin and Ra's clashed again and again each time the two men came away with a new scrap or cut some were barely scratches but others were deep enough that blood ran freely from them. As their match went on it became noticeable that Ra's skill was outweighing Sin's creativity as the young man had a dozen more cuts on his body then Ra's did. Even so Sin rushed forwards again and again clashing with just as much speed and power as ever despite the fact that any normal man would have been wobbling on his feet due to blood loss or passed out from the physical and mental toll of fighting for nearly three hours without rest in a duel that could possibly be deadly. Ra's was also showing slight signs of tiring despite his age he was still physically capable of feats far beyond the average human.

Panting slightly Sin knew his body would not hold up forever and if he wanted to deal a decisive blow he needed to go all out in attacking. Taking a calming breath to slow down his heart rate and blood flowing out of the gashes all over his body he readied himself for what he must do. He rushed forwards slashing as fast as he could. Ra's was a bit surprised to see Sin still had so much fight left in him and couldn't stop a small grin from forming on his face as he deflected slash after slash every few strikes striking back giving Sin another cut but despite the new injuries Sin keep pressing on. He kept battering Ra's with blows making the old master grit his teeth as the speed and force behind the blows kept increasing forcing him back towards the edge of the circle. With a loud growl Sin came down with a powerful double slash, knowing he wouldn't be able to block or deflect the blow without stepping out of the circle Ra's smirked lowering his blade before stabbing forward. Sin's blades sunk deep into Ra's shoulders almost cutting through them completely while Ra's had plunged his blade through Sin's abdomen with half of the blade sticking out of his back. The two warriors locked eyes for a few seconds before Sin gave a weak smile. "So I guess I lose again" before he collapsed to one knee.

Talia stepped into the ring "The winner is master Ra's al ghul" as soon as her sentence was finished the flames around the ring died out and a few women rushed forwards with lien wraps. "This may hurt Master Ra's" Two of the women said grabbing the hilt of Sin's blades still stuck in Ra's shoulders. Ra's simply nodded and grit his teeth as the blades were pulled free his wounds immediately getting wrapped tightly in fresh cloth that quickly became bloody but would keep him from bleeding out until he could make it to the Lazarus pit and be restored to full health. As he had his wounds treated he gaze never left Sin. As for tradition the winner was always treated first with the loser was being treated second. Sin was currently sitting on both knees with his body resting on his ankles Ra's sword was still buried to hilt through his abdomen though the only sign that he was in pain was an occasionally wince. He waited patiently for his master mentor and father figure to be treated not moving a muscle. Ra's noticed that Talia had a scowl on her face as she watched the women work on treating her father while her eyes darted back to Sin every few seconds. Ra's was sure she was probably screaming in her head for the women treating him to hurry up. After a few minutes the women moved over to Sin who slowly got to his feet as one of the women moved to grab the hilt of the sword Sin held out his had to stop her. He walked over to Ra's with a grunt he placed his hands on the hilt of Ra's blade and pulled it out of himself grabbing a bundle of cloth from the nearest woman he clean off the blade before kneeling down on his right knee and presenting the blade back to Ra's who quickly took the blade and sheathed it. Only after the blade was completely sheathed did Sin stand and allow the women to treat his wounds. After his more serious wounds had been dressed Ra's gave him a nod and turned to walked deeper into tropical forest Sin went to take a step after him and stumbled down to one knee his breathing grew ragged for a few seconds. Talia quickly pointed to two men "You and You help him" the two men went to grab Sin but stop when he growled at them forcing himself back to his feet he walked after Ra's even as he body was on the verge of shutting down.

After a ten minute walk through the dark they came to a bright glowing spring it was at this point that all the men and women aside from Talia and Sin stopped and turned away from the pit like spring. Ra's wasted no time striding into the water walking down into the spring until the water rose to his chest before taking a deep breath and disappearing under the water. Over a minute went by before Ra's broke the surface fully healed. "Don't just stand there Sin, I don't need you dying on me…besides I think Talia will throw you in here if you wait any longer" Ra's said leaning against the side of the spring. Sin nodded and gratefully walking forwards into the pool and immediately diving under as soon as he could staying under the water for almost two minutes before he broke the surface gasping for air. "Are you feeling better" Talia asked with a grin.

"As good as any man could feel after being stabbed through the stomach" Sin groaned.

"Haha you shouldn't even be in pain after all the Lazarus pit heals even fatal wounds completely in seconds." Ra's said with a slight smirk.

"True but you can't really forget the feeling of a blade hilted against your belly button" Sin sighed.

"You'll get used to it after a while" Ra's said climbing out of the pool.

"I hope that doesn't mean you plan on stabbing me every chance you get" Sin joked climbing out after Ra's

"That depends on how you react to what I have to say…anyway we can discuss this further back home" Ra's stated Sin nodded. The two of them and Talia lead the rest of the group back to the islands main HQ where Talia Ra's and Sin preceded to Ra's throne room of sorts. Once Talia closed the door behind them Ra's sat down in his chair leaving Talia and Sin to stand in front of him.

"I'm guessing it's time we finally get down to business" Sin said.

"That's right I don't know if you've noticed this or not but some of the biggest players have started to make their moves on our territory" Ra's frowned.

"Who are we talking about" Sin asked.

"Joker, Bane, Nightshade, Rorek, Deathstroke and a few others have already sent their apprentices into the Jump city area…you've already come across three of them correct" Ra's asked.

"Yes I figured out two of them but I have to admit I was hoping the third one wasn't involved" Sin admitted.

"This is not the time to get soft Sin after all they're all sending their apprentices after you" Ra's said making eye contact with Sin.

"Wait why it's true I'm a well know league member but that's it I'm nothing special "Sin frowned.

"You've always been humble Sin that's one of the things I've always liked about you…but as the next Ra's al ghul I think it would be better if you started to give yourself credit where credit is due" Ra's said evenly. Sin's jaw dropped unable to suppress his shock it was true that he saw Ra's as a father figure and was loyal to him and the league beyond measure but that was because he'd been born into that life he really hadn't known anything else and even though Ra's did show him favor he always felt he'd earned it that was why he had trained so hard.

"Don't look so shocked Sin you couldn't have possibly thought my father would be choosing anyone else to be his successor" Talia smirked.

"But Master Ra's are you sure after all I've never beaten you once in combat" Sin said.

"Strength is not everything you know that well enough…while it's true that you are still very young you will have at least another decade of training before you will be ready to take over as the new Ra's…if you survive that is" Ra's chuckled lowly.

"They will come for your life Sin because if you die it would take my father years to find a new successor meaning he would have to turn a blind eye to the world allowing the scum to run rampant…its kill or be killed I'm sure you understand" Talia said with a wicked grin.

"I understand completely besides if they're all going through the trouble of heading to jump city it be a shame if I wasn't there to give them a warm welcome" Sin grinned evilly.

"Oh I know that look someone must've rubbed you the wrong way" Talia said giddily.

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to a certain person making their move" Sin smirked.

"I see…as you said it would be rude of you not to be in jump to give a warm welcome the jet is being fueled as we speak it will return you to jump in a few hours take that time to rest and meditate on the task ahead of you consider this your first official test as my second in command and successor" Ra's said sitting back in his throne.

"Yes Master Ra's" Sin bowed.

"Also I will be sending a league squad along with you, you may command them as you see fit with the exception of them helping you in battle they will obey your commands they are also a talented clean-up crew so don't worry about making a mess" Ra's stated.

"Good to know the kiddie gloves are off" Sin smirked turning he left the throne room heading back to his private quarters. As he passed different members in the hallway they all bowed respectfully or gave him an approving nod he guessed Ra's had already made the announcement to the league while he was away. As much as he needed a break from this life of blood and gore his master had given him a mission and he would complete it like every other tasked he'd ever been given and as much as he would have liked to spent a few more years at the boarding house with all the girls who had given him a taste of what a normal life could be deep down inside he knew Talia was right this was the life he was meant for, the life he craved even if at times he had to become more monster than man this was the only life for him. Still it wasn't as if he was saying goodbye to his life at the boarding house he would be able to live there until his mission was complete meaning that for the most part he could still enjoy a bit of normalcy. Sin sighed as he opened the door to his room which had a large suite like set up. Shutting the door behind him he made his way to the bedroom stripping down to his boxer he threw himself down on the bed he was dead tired and quickly fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows.

It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes later that he awoke to the smell of lavender wafting into his bedroom. Curious he climbed out of bed opening the bathroom door he saw the large tub filled to the rim with steaming hot water and lavender scented bubbles.

"It took you long enough I've already enjoyed quite a long soak" Talia said climbing out of the tub she wrapped herself in a black bathrobe before wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Why use my bath when the one in your room is much more luxurious" Sin asked leaning against the door frame.

"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out the jet won't be fueled and ready for another four hours so I figured we had enough time for a quickie" Talia grinned walking over to Sin she captured his lips with her own allowing her pointed nails to scrape down his neck. She wanted him so bad it had been hard for her not to jump him in his sleep she hadn't had a decent fuck since the last time he was on top under and behind her and she desperately wanted him inside her. Pushing him back down onto the bed she quickly discarded her robe and hair towel almost purring when Sin's hands began to trace the curves of her body, she knew he loved to tease while he pleased and there had been many nights when he could keep her begging to cum again and again before he even penetrated her, but she wasn't in the mood for that tonight they only had four hours and she wanted him inside her for every second of it. Ripping off his boxers she licked her lips as she ran her index nail up his shaft from base to tip. He was already rock hard and she was getting wet just from the size of his member 10 inches long and thick enough that her fingers couldn't even wrap around it. Without a word she climbed on top of him lining his head up with her entrance she slowly lowered herself down onto him taking inch after orgasmic inch of his cock inside her until she let out a gurgled moan as she finally had hilted him inside her. She was no stranger when it came to his dick but it always made her light headed having his entire length spreading her to her limits her walls could barely take it without clenching down as her first orgasm hit her. She raked her nails down his chest rolling her hips slowly to ride out her orgasm. Sin laid there with a smirk on his face.

"What are you grinning about" Talia panted.

"It's not every day I have such a beautiful woman stuck to my dick" Sin chuckled.

"You know you missed me" Talia said biting his neck.

"Of course I did" Sin admitted.

"Then show me" Talia purred. Sin grinned as she raised her hips letting him adjust his legs he grabbed her waist before he started thrusting into her from below. Talia moaned loudly as he plunged in and out of her dripping honey pot, her juices lubricating his assault on her tight pussy. His hands clamped down on her ass holding her in place while he continued to pound her. Talia leaned forwards arching her back letting him go even deeper as she moaned out his name "Ah Sin I'm going to cum" she gasped as another orgasm hit her hard, Sin didn't slow down and kept pounding her dripping snatch as it contracted tightly around his member making it almost painful to stay inside her. Though the pain of her contacting around him mixed with the pleasure of her hot dripping cunt was enough to drive him crazy. Once she was done cumming Talia shakily raised herself completely off Sin's member seeing his shaft coated in her cum she slide down licking her sweet love juices off before bending over the side of the bed showing off her round toned ass. She let out a cute yelp when Sin gave her a hard smack on the ass before kneeling down behind her "Wait Sin don- Ahhh" Talia moaned as she felt his hot tongue snake against her folds, she felt him lap up all her cum before probing deeper into her folds. "Sin please don't tease me tonight" she managed to moan out. Always one to please Sin stood up lining his head up with her freshly licked folds and with a small smirk shoved his entire length inside her. Staying that way he loved the feeling of Talia's pussy stretching to accommodate him the way her walls held him snuggly made his mind go blank. Grabbing her hips he forced her to match his rhythm until he was slamming into her with such intensity she was sure she was going to be bruised and sore for a few days afterwards and she loved it. Her hands gripped the sheets while bit down into the mattress to keep from screaming out his name loud enough for everyone on the island to hear. She came three more times before her knees finally gave out and you would think making a woman collapse would have been the signal for most men that it was time to stop…but not for Sin.

Lifting her up onto the bed he laid her on her back pushing her legs back so her ankles were by her ears he started pounding her with even more force making the bed groan in protest Talia could barely catch her breath after cumming so many times her pussy was contacting almost constantly keeping her in a limbo of ecstasy. After what seemed like an eternity of non-stop pounding Sin finally growled out he was cumming sending Talia into another orgasm as she felt his hot seed fill her womb. The two of them locked eyes still panting grinning at each other. "How was that for a warm up" Sin said nipping her neck.

"I think I'm ready for the main course now" Talia licked her lips.

"Lord Sin the jet is ready" said someone from the other side of the door.  
"Looks like we'll have to save the main course for another time" Sin said his eyes blazing red for half a second before he got up quickly dressing himself. "Are you gonna see me off" Sin asked as he finished buttoning up a jet black dress shirt.

"I would if I could feel my legs" Talia said lying back deeper on his bed.

"Haha in that case sleep well" Sin chuckled.

"Oh I will be seeing you soon love" Talia said before curling on the bed and passing out.

The trip back to jump city went by quickly as Sin passed out before the jet even took off, the squad he would be in charge would arrive in jump city the next night. He was awoken once the jet landed and was quickly taken back to the boarding house by a private car. "Well I have to say it's good to be back" Sin sighed as he opened the front door. He started chuckling as soon as walked into the living room to see Kole knocked out on the couch. He bent down and picked her up carrying her to her room where he tucked her in.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon" Rose said as Sin shut the door.

"Did you miss me" Sin grinned.

"Maybe" Rose laughed before looking Sin up and down "You clean up quite nicely" she said biting her finger.

"Glad you think so I'm not big on playing dress up but even I have to play the part sometimes" Sin sighed.

"Don't we all" Rose agreed.

"What are you doing up so late anyway" Sin asked.

"I just got off the phone with my father…let's just say the conversation wasn't what I was expecting"" Rose frowned.

"I see you seem torn how about we have a drink that always helps to take my mind off things" Sin suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Rose smiled. The two of them ended up on the front porch a few minutes later a bottle of whiskey between them. After drinking a few glasses in silence Rose decided to speak up. "So Sin what really made you decide to come to jump city" Rose asked.

"Would it be cliché if I said I came here for you" Sin smirked.

"Haha you didn't even know who I was until you came to the house" Rose said giving him a friendly shove.

"Haha yeah I know trust me if I had known this house was filled with such beautiful girls I would have come here a long time ago, but to answer your question I came here to have a somewhat normal life you wouldn't believe how crazy my life was before I came here" Sin admitted.

"You'd be surprised my dad was a real hard ass so I know what it's like to be a bit different than normal" Rose sighed.

"Guess we've both had it pretty rough at times" Sin grunted.

"Yeah you can say that again I guess we're more alike than I first suspected" Rose smiled slightly. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sin's phone went off.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Sin I know this might seem sudden but I could use some help" came Ivy's voice from the other line.

"Huh usually when a woman calls me at 4am saying she needs some help it usually involves me getting inside of her" Sin joked making Rose raise her eyebrow since she had no idea who he was talking to.

"T-that's not what-" Ivy was cut off from her flustered babbling by Sin.

"I was just kidding anyway of course I'll come help you just text me the address you want to meet." Sin sighed before hanging up. "Well looks like there truly is no rest for the wicked" Sin chuckled walking off the porch heading toward his bike.

"Sin I love this boarding house and all the girls in it…if anything happens to any of them I –"

"If anyone ever threatens this house or anyone in it I'll make sure they're dealt with using everything at my disposal…I'll make sure that everyone in the house stays protected even you Rose" Sin turned back to her and smiled before getting on his bike.

'Looks like the games are about to begin' Sin smirked as he sped down the pitch black streets.


End file.
